


Visions & Decisions

by bookishvice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Clairvoyance, Gender-Neutral Chara, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycle Accidents, Motorcycle Tricks, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Sassy Ex-boyfriends, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishvice/pseuds/bookishvice
Summary: A human clairvoyant has Seen his future husband in a vision...yet Kyungsoo didn't see the part where Jongin is a famous werewolf superstar beyond the human realm.





	1. Wolf Rocket & His Backdoor VIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts).



> It's been a long while since I've written anything this long. This fic put me through the wringer every step of the way, but I love it all the more so because of it, because I was able to complete it. This could be called an Urban Fantasy, but I think of it more as a Modern Fantasy!AU <3 I might have gone a bit loose on the parameters of the original prompt and for that I apologize to my dear prompter, but I still hope you enjoy the story all the same.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 1\. All visions come true — the events SEEN will always happen at some undetermined point in the person’s life.  
> 2\. All visions are not absolute — the events SEEN might not happen in order or have the expected outcome.  
> 3\. All vision declarations are the personal interpretation of the acting seer or clairvoyant based on what is SEEN and what is FELT during the event.  
> 4\. All visions outcomes will be affected by the recipients’ knowledge of it and the subsequent acts effected under that knowledge — a person rushing to or running from a vision changes the parameters of what was SEEN before they had any knowledge of the events.  
> 5\. Visions are never an exact science. 

Jongin lowers the visor of his motorcycle helmet and smirks. The crowd goes wild at his move since it signals the start of his heart-stopping and totally awesome trick—the Fire Wolf 500. 

Minutes before, Yeolie performed her trick and set the rings ablaze. Now, suspended high above a row of one-hundred busted cars, the flames flick and flutter in perfect circles, waiting for Jongin to jump through.

Adrenaline courses through his system, amplifying every sensation as his pulse speeds up—the deep rumble of his motorcycle, the lightning-fast flashes of cameras, the heaviness of his flame-retardant suit. Jongin clenches his hand around the throttle and pulls, revving the engine to the sound of more cheers. His claws come out, black and knife-sharp. The prickly sensation of hair sprouting over his face and the quick sharpening of his vision completes the half-shift.

Just like in a hunt with his pack when the prey has been sighted, Jongin throws his head back and howls. The sound is echoed by thirty thousand arena spectators and moto trick aficionados pissing themselves for the unique chance to see a superstar in action.

Another saucy smirk sets them cheering and chanting Jongin’s stage name.

“Wolf! Rocket! Wolf! Rocket!”

Oh yeah! Wolf Rocket is ready for the show.

The cue comes over his ear com. “Go for Rocket.”

Jongin has worked with the same crew for almost eight years now, and they always stick to formal safety protocol when doing a show. Otherwise, they would’ve called out a “Fly, motherfucker, fly!” just like they do during practice.

“Rocket, ready,” Jongin replies.

“Landing is clear, Rocket. You’re good to go.”

“Rocket is a go.” Jongin taps his helmet twice.

Holding the brake handle tight, he revves the engine again and again, making it roar. It’s as much an anticipation trick for the crowd as a building pulse that he creates until _the moment_. Others give him shit for being so poetic about it, but Jongin knows the moment is real. It’s that fraction of a second when his heartbeat resonates with the beastly engine of his motorcycle, when all his thoughts click and moves in sync like well-oiled gears, and when every worry and fear fall away into dust to be run over and thrown into the wind.

 _Now!_  
  
In a move so practiced it’s instinctual, Jongin lets go of the break, pull up his leg, and cranks the pedal. The motorcycle zooms down the rise like an eager race horse from hell, spouting flame from the exhaust and shooting dirt backwards. The wheels crunch up the terrain underneath for some seconds before hitting the ramp. Jongin pulls the pedal all the way, bowling over that twinge of fear his body always gives at too much speed and the wide-open space before him.

Then he hits air...

Ten seconds of weightless freedom…

Of pure cheer and adoration…

A jolt brings him down from the high, followed by a screech of wheels and the burnt rubber smell as he eases the into the brake. 

Jongin’s body might be back on Earth, but his mind still flies. Even after one hour for the cameras, with his cheeks hurting and his eyes burning, Jongin feels floaty and good. It will never compare to love and companionship, but Jongin has learned to live without those. Fame or Love. He could have one or the other, but never both.

* * *

After the last interview is over, Jongin unzips his trick suit down to his hips and ties the sleeves there. His sweaty tank top and his heated skin rapidly cool in the night air. He takes the time to thank his crew and offers to help pick up, but they all wave him off with smiles and pats him on the back for another successful show.

Jongin heads to his trailer then, passing by Yeolie and Baek’s double-wide which squeaks and moves as the werewolves go at each other in bed. A show always gets them all horny and violent.

Sighing, Jongin moves past them. How good would it be to share each success with the same person? Someone who’d know him, the real him, and not the cocky werewolf he shows to the camera and audience. A futile dream. For now, all he can enjoy is a line of strangers, bodies he explores and takes pleasure from for a single night, and then forgets in the morning. Delightful encounters to revisit in memory but never repeat.

Speaking of delightful…

The entertainment for the night is waiting by his trailer. The guy is small, probably reaching Jongin’s chin, and thick in all the right places. Pale as morning sunlight, with a stocky build and dark hair. The guy’s eyes round when he notices Jongin’s approach, but he quickly settles his expression into something less afraid.

 _Oh, yes. This one will be fun._  
  
“Hello there!” Jongin extends his hand in greeting. His mama taught him to be polite to everyone, and that includes one-night stands. “What’s your name, pretty thing?”

Cheeks and ears immediately go red at the pet name, and the guy swallows. “K-Kyungsoo.” 

Jongin grins. “Kyungsoo,” he says slowly, tasting the syllables on his tongue. “Congratulations for winning the special VIP Backdoor Experience.” It’s what Sehun had called selecting Jongin’s after-show lay.

“Backdoor.” Sehun had snickered. “Get it? Because your dick visits their—”

Jongin smacked him hard, but the name had stuck.

“Uh, yeah,” Kyungsoo says, eyes glued to Jongin’s pecs and arms. The poor guy might be blatantly ogling Jongin, but his constant blush and not-so-subtle feet shuffles are giving away his nervousness.

Not one to waste time, Jongin opens his trailer’s door. “Would you like to come in?”

Kyungsoo swallows hard and then steps inside.

Jongin follows and closes the door behind them. When Kyungsoo startles, he smiles, hoping to put him at ease. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he says, and glances around. The trailer isn’t that big—driver and passenger seats with Star Wars covers; tiny dining table with two chairs, one of which is hidden under a tower of fiction books; small kitchen with cabinets covered in bumper stickers full of geeky quotes and a sink waiting for a GoT mug to be washed; plus, two doors behind Jongin leading to the bathroom and bedroom. When he finishes taking in everything, Kyungsoo’s gaze settles back on Jongin.

Jongin smirks at the guy’s confused look. “Did you expect something grander?”

“No, just….” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip. “I expected more Wolf Rocket and less—”

“Geeky Chic? Book Nerdy?”

A smile teases the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Is that what you call it?”

“It’s what my friends call it when they give me shit about my tastes.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, ears gaining their lovely red color again.

 _Time to get this show on the road. To bed._

Jongin grins and pulls at the sleeves of his dirty trick suit. “Do you mind if I get out of this?”

The question seems to startle Kyungsoo, but he shakes his head. “Go ahead.”

It’s not exactly a strip tease, but Jongin bends over, unzips his boots, and sets them aside close to the door so they don’t spread too much dirt. He takes his time with each movement, letting his muscles bunch and flex. Then he unwraps the sleeves from around his waist and finishes lowering the suit’s front zipper all the way down to his groin. He slides the suit off, the material swishing over his tight leggings. He folds it and sets it on the floor beside the boots.

Jongin looks up to find Kyungsoo’s eyes have strayed south, focused on the prominent outline of Jongin’s hardening dick. As Jongin pulls off his sweaty tank top, he stretches his body, knowing the guy will no doubt appreciate Jongin’s cut abs. Oh, yes. Kyungsoo’s jeans are looking a little tighter up front.

“Like what you see?” Jongin steps closer, loving the hard swallow Kyungsoo makes. He backs Kyungsoo against the small dining table, but doesn’t press close. The half-inch between their bodies is pure torture, but Jongin is all about anticipation. “Tell me.”

“Y-Yeah.” Kyungsoo’s hands tremble, probably undecided of whether to touch or not.

Jongin helps him out by grabbing one slender wrist and moving Kyungsoo’s fingers over his abs. And then further down. “Yeah, what?”

Kyungsoo moans as Jongin grinds his cock against Kyungsoo’s hand. “I l-like what I see.” 

Jongin swallows the next moan by leaning in and diving his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He tastes like grape soda and something salty, like late night dirty dreams and repressed desires. Jongin tangles their tongues together, then laps at him, sucks at him, wanting more of the addictive taste. It’s a heady combination made irresistible when Kyungsoo slides his arms around Jongin’s neck and grinds his erection against Jongin’s own.

“Such an eager little thing.” Jongin pulls back long enough to rip Kyungsoo’s hoodie and shirt over his head. And then they’re back to kissing, mouths dragging over each other in a desperate dance. Jongin moves his lips over Kyungsoo’s jaw and down his neck, where he leaves small bites that make Kyungsoo tremble and gasp.

Suddenly, a hot grip wraps around his cock and Jongin lets his forehead fall on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as pleasure pops up all over his spine. He moans, hips jerking forward. “Fuck. That feels good.”

Kyungsoo jerks him faster and drags him into another filthy kiss.

Jongin pulls back with a gasp and grins. “Want your mouth on me, pretty thing,” he says, lips brushing sweetly against Kyungsoo’s kiss-swollen lips one more time.

Kyungsoo doesn’t waste time and switches their places, propping Jongin against the table and then eagerly falling to his knees. He drags Jongin’s leggings down, moaning when Jongin’s hard cock bounces out of them, proudly standing up against his lower abs. Kyungsoo leans forward and starts licking it from root to head like it’s his favorite lollipop and he can’t get enough. With impatient jerks, he pulls at the leggings until Jongin steps out of them and then flings them away.

Taking hold of Jongin’s cock, Kyungsoo pulls it into his mouth, going in deep, and gagging. He pulls back and frowns at Jongin’s spit-slick cock.

Jongin chuckles and pets Kyungsoo’s hair. “It’s okay. Take your time, beautiful,” he says and is pleased when Kyungsoo inches forward once more and goes slower this time, focusing his mouth around the head and working his hand up and down Jongin’s length. He goes deeper and swallows more with each pass, easing into it. “That’s it. Take what you can.”

Kyungsoo hums and sucks harder at the praise. Jongin moans as the vibrations go straight to his groin, pulling the coil tighter to his orgasm, and threatening to send him over. He closes his eyes and gets lost in the sensations that Kyungsoo’s mouth and talented tongue can rip from him. When Kyungsoo dips his tongue into the slit and then sucks to get more precome out, Jongin curses out loud. “Fucking hell. I’m gonna blow if you don’t stop that.”

Jongin glances down to find Kyungsoo has opened up his jeans and is furiously stroking his cock inside black briefs. He moans at the sight and jerks his hips in tiny thrusts. Jongin can’t remember a single night where his partner for the night had been so into this, into him. That someone could want him this much sends lightning shock of pleasure through him, but it also leaves behind the sad realization that this is just a one-time thing. 

Kyungsoo starts to bob his head faster, doubling his efforts as if he can sense Jongin’s mind has drifted. He swallows Jongin down until the tip of Jongin’s cock brushes the back of his throat. He doesn’t gag this time. Jongin groans when Kyungsoo swallows around his length, and his hips jerk harder, begging him to do it again. And Kyungsoo does. And it’s fucking heaven. But this isn’t how Jongin wants to end the night. It’s been a while since he’s had such a delightful partner in bed, and he intends to make it last.

“Enough.” Jongin grips Kyungsoo’s hair and pulls him up, uncaring of how rough since Kyungsoo’s responding moan is one of pleasure and not of pain. He slams their mouths together and shoves a hand down Kyungsoo’s black briefs to grip his hot flesh. Kyungsoo’s moans rise in pitch as Jongin’s hand moves faster.

But just as abruptly, Jongin steps back.

Hair all over the place after the rough treatment, Kyungsoo stands there, holding himself upright against the table, jeans halfway down his legs, cock straining against his tight black briefs with the mushroom tip peeking out the top. It’s thick and pink and dribbling precome all over. Jongin’s mouth fucking waters at the sight. 

Kyungsoo’s breaths come out hard and he’s clearly struggling to understand why Jongin is moving away instead of onto him. “Where are you going?”

Jongin grins and licks his lips. “Main show is this way,” he says, walking backwards into his bedroom.

Kyungsoo scrambles to step out of his jeans and quickly follows.

They fall into bed. 

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hips and grinds them together, slow and achingly hard. Kyungsoo’s brief-covered cock rubs against Jongin’s bare one, the wet spot in front getting bigger. Snaking a hand inside the back of Kyungsoo’s briefs, Jongin gropes the meaty flesh waiting there, and Kyungsoo grinds harder against him. They could just come like this, but Jongin has other plans.

Flipping them over, Jongin makes quick work of sliding the briefs down Kyungsoo’s legs and spreading him open. “Fuck. You really are a pretty thing everywhere.”

On his back, Kyungsoo moans, grabs his cock, and starts pumping lazily as Jongin watches.

Jongin smirks. “Not so shy now, are we?”

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo says, and—oh boy—does Jongin want to follow orders.

Locating the lube takes two seconds since Jongin keeps it within easy reach at all times. He spreads a dollop of the stuff over his fingers and crawls closer to Kyungsoo, settling between his legs. Jongin holds himself over Kyungsoo with one hand while he rubs his lubed-up fingers over Kyungsoo’s puckered entrance. It spasms when Jongin dips a fingertip in, and Kyungsoo whines when Jongin retreats the firm touch.

Jongin teases him again, pushing in just the tip, then pulling out. He smacks his sticking fingers against the wrinkly skin there, before doing it all over again. It’s mesmerizing to watch Kyungsoo succumb to his touch, moaning and whimpering, not begging with words but with his body. Jongin can’t resist kissing him, swallowing those sweet sounds. “Want my finger?” he whispers.

Kyungsoo’s pupils are dilated, lust shining through at being played with like this, but his gaze is still hard, and his words are breathless but impatient. “I want two, so stop teasing and—”

Jongin plunges two fingers inside Kyungsoo’s tight hole, effectively cutting him off. Kyungsoo groans and undulates his hips, fighting to get Jongin’s fingers further in. Lube squelches out the faster Jongin pumps his fingers, the sound positively filthy and mixing with Kyungsoo’s pleas for more. Ever so helpful, Jongin pulls them back and shoves them in further, rubbing inside. “Fuck. You’re sucking me right in.”

Kyungsoo plants his feet better on the bed and fucks himself on Jongin’s fingers, hips jerking up and down. His cock bounces hard over his lower abdomen, leaking copious amounts of precome.

Jongin sits back and enjoys the show. He alternates between stroking his dick and holding the base to stave off his orgasm, because watching Kyungsoo is enough to have his balls pulling up tight ready to explode. 

Then Kyungsoo begs him to add another finger, and he screams when Jongin not only complies, but nails his prostate. “Yes! Right there. Fuck—oh fuck! Fuck me!”

Removing his fingers earns a distressed cry, but Jongin quickly reassures Kyungsoo with a ravenous kiss that leaves them both panting. There’s an uncertainty, a vulnerability, that crosses Kyungsoo’s gaze, and he seems to realize that Jongin has seen it, because he grabs Jongin’s hair and pulls him back down into another head-spinning kiss.

Jongin chuckles and pulls back. “On your hands and knees, pretty thing.”

While Kyungsoo scrambles to comply, Jongin grabs a condom—also within easy reach—and rolls it over his swollen cock. Jongin settles back behind Kyungsoo, and spreads more lube over his pucker and his own erection.

Jongin presses his cock against Kyungsoo’s hole, watches it twitch, and then pushes in. His eyes roll back as first the head and then the rest of his length are sucked in. The incredible tightness surrounding his steel-hard cock is almost enough to make him blow his load before the main show even starts. Jongin breathes deeply as he grabs Kyungsoo’s hips, pulls him back, and settles in fully, groin pressing against the comfy curve of Kyungsoo’s ass. _Gods above. I want to stay here like this forever._

Kyungsoo pushes back against him, a subtle reminder that the perfect ass he’s buried balls deep in won’t fuck itself.

Jongin grins and smacks one cheek. “Eager, are we?”

Looking over his shoulder, Kyungsoo glares. “Fuck me already, dammit.”

Another slap has Kyungsoo clenching, and though Jongin loves teasing just to get a feisty response out of Kyungsoo, he is done with games. He pulls back and then drives all the way back inside. He moans and grips Kyungsoo’s hips tighter. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not going to last._ Jongin clenches his jaw and sets a fast pace. If it’s going to end fast, then he wants to wring out as much pleasure for both of them as he can.

The steady _slap slap slap_ of Jongin’s hips against Kyungsoo’s perfectly round and plush ass is the filthy soundtrack that echoes in the room as Jongin fucks Kyungsoo into the mattress. Getting carried away with a human bedmate is not always wise, but Kyungsoo keeps begging him to go harder, fuck him faster. Jongin’s wolf doesn’t want to hold back. And he doesn’t.

Kyungsoo’s voice cracks in aborted moans and whines each time Jongin nails his prostate. It’s a different high than when he’s doing tricks, but a high nonetheless when he’s able to reduce his bedmate to such primal sounds. It’s his wolf instinct of dominating, staking his claim as alpha.

Falling fully onto the bed, Kyungsoo sneaks one arm below to tug at his cock.

“That’s it,” Jongin grits out, his orgasm threatening to crash over him. “Touch yourself, baby. Wanna see you come.”

Kyungsoo jerks himself off faster, steady _ah ah ah_ s falling from his open mouth with each of Jongin’s thrusts. He’s so beautiful like this, sweaty and panting, spread open and speared on Jongin’s long cock. The orgasm seems to catch Kyungsoo unaware. He sucks in a breath and holds it, both hands falling to the bed and clawing at the sheets. His ass clenches impossibly hard around Jongin’s cock. Kyungsoo screams as his entire body jerks over and over.

The sight is enough to snap Jongin’s control. “Ah fuck—Fuck!” He howls his pleasure into the night, cock spilling so hard it edges on pain, and fills up the condom inside Kyungsoo’s tight and rippling heat. He thrusts harder with each shockwave, wanting to bury himself in Kyungsoo forever. Until it all stops.

Utterly spent, Jongin grabs the base of the condom and pulls out. He flops to the side, breathing hard, and waits for his heart to stop trying to hammer its way out of his chest. _Holy fuck._ Has he ever had a lay wring him out so hard? Scratch that. Has he ever had a lay so responsive to him? Mind most certainly blown. Jongin at least has enough energy for cleanup. He pulls the condom off, ties it, and throws it in the waste bin on his side of the bed. Then he pulls some tissues and cleans the mess on his bedmate’s belly and groin. 

Kyungsoo trembles under his touch and whimpers, probably still sensitive.

Jongin lies back down and pulls him close. He runs his fingers over the back of Kyungsoo’s head, down to his neck and shoulders, and enjoys the shiver his soft touch elicits. A feeling of utter contentment blankets over Jongin when Kyungsoo settles more firmly over his chest and nuzzles his heated skin. Jongin tightens his hold and breathes in his scent, his wolf growling softly in approval.

Before drifting off, his last thought is of how right it all feels.

* * *

Well-rested doesn’t even begin to cover how incredibly good and relaxed Jongin feels when he wakes up in the morning to the tantalizing aroma of bacon. He stretches in bed, joints popping, muscles pulling in all the right places, and morning wood rubbing against the sheets.

Last night’s activities play back in erotic clips as his mind slowly wakes up. That had to be the best sex he’s had in years. The way that thick and firm body had moved beneath Jongin’s, the filthy and needy cries that had gone straight to Jongin’s aching balls, swelling them up until they couldn’t contain his cum anymore, the round plump ass milking Jongin’s dick into an explosive orgasm that had left him weak and twitching with aftershocks. The soft lips molding over his, kissing him sweetly until he fell asleep. _Fucking hell._

Jongin rubs harder against the sheets and reaches to the side, but finds the bed empty. _Damn._ Sometimes they stay long enough for a morning romp, but Kyungsoo must’ve been too embarrassed to stick around. The guy had swayed between shyness and wantonness, quite the enticing combination. It’s a shame he didn’t stay. Jongin would’ve loved making Kyungsoo blush in the light of day, and see that red cover him from his neck to the tip of his ears. And then probably spend some time kissing his way all over the warm skin.

A deep rumble comes from Jongin’s stomach as the smell of bacon hits his nose again. One of his crew probably delivered breakfast after letting his guest for the night out. 

Jongin sighs and sits up, rubbing a hand over his face to push away the last remnants of sleep. If he couldn’t satisfy one hunger, he could at least satisfy another. Pulling on some boxers and ignoring his erection until he can handle it in the shower later, Jongin opens the bedroom door and stops at the sight that greets him.

Kyungsoo is happily humming away as he works over a pan at the stove. He’s wearing his shirt and nothing else. The meaty lower curve or his ass is on display for Jongin fantasize and drool over. Maybe he could fall to his knees this time, hold Kyungsoo against the counter, and tongue his ass until he begged to be fucked again.

Jongin’s erection gives a sharp throb, very much agreeing to the idea, and he growls.

“Oh!” Kyungsoo startles, eyes going wide at the sight of Jongin, but then smoothly returns his attention to the stove. “Morning. I thought I’d make breakfast before we talked.”

Jongin blinks fast, momentarily thrown. With all that pale skin on display—thick thighs, round ass perfect for a handful—all Jongin wants is to fuck, not to talk. “Talk?”

There’s a subtle change in Kyungsoo’s expression when he looks at Jongin again. Gone is the shyness, the hesitation, the doubt. But it’s not lust that replaces it, it’s determination. The guy looking at him right then is nothing but serious as he says, “Yes. We need to talk about what I have Seen.”

The words hit Jongin like an ice-cold slap, deflating his erection way too fast, and leaving him slightly dizzy and nauseous at the sudden rush of blood. “Seen? Capital S as in…”

Kyungsoo nods. “As in a vision of us, dear husband-to-be.”

“Husband?” Jongin screeches.


	2. The Clairvoyant vs The Wolf

Going “undercover” and sleeping with the subject of his vision is probably the worst thing Kyungsoo has ever done in his life, but the need to know if what he Felt in the vision was even remotely true had been too strong. And he’d not been disappointed in this. A jolt of lust and desire, and a hundred other scarier feelings, had coursed through him the moment he laid eyes on the werewolf. Being with him, feeling the rightness of it all, had only confirmed things further.

Their first touch set his blood ablaze, and their first kiss melted his insides. Every sensation had been new, but at the same time not. It was like experiencing something for the first time, but with the echo of it in a dream playing in the back of your mind. Almost as shocking had been seeing the same emotions of awe and wonder reflected in Jongin’s eyes.

Kyungsoo should’ve known things could never be that easy.

Sitting on a rickety lawn chair, a full coffee cup gone cold in his hands, Kyungsoo tries not to pay attention to the yells and animalistic roars coming from inside the trailer. It’s been an hour since Suho, Wolf Rocket’s manager, offered the cup and told him to wait until he smoothed things over with the increasingly less charming Jongin. The mention of visions and marriage had not only wiped the lust haze from his eyes, but had also sent him on a rampage.

Kyungsoo sighs. It’s always the same reaction when he delivers unfavorable news brought on by his clairvoyance. The difference this time is the vision involves him and the arrogant, cocky, temperamental dick he is set to marry _._

Trailer walls are not soundproof enough to contain the rage-dripping words of the werewolf superstar. “The words of a lying, gold-digging, human clairvoyant mean shit to me!” 

A loud thump indicates another item thrown. 

Kyungsoo hopes Suho has good reflex skills. He quite likes the nice man. 

After a hasty call by a too-shocked-to-rage Jongin that morning, Suho had come running into the trailer and demanded Kyungsoo explain himself or be ready to be arrested and sued. Kyungsoo explained everything he’d Seen, down to the last detail. He’d expected denial, derision, and dismissal, but the manager simply collapsed on one of the trailer’s dining table chairs.

Suho ran a hand through his sable-black hair and whispered, “Are you sure? The vision was…clear?”

Kyungsoo nodded. It was common knowledge that human clairvoyants got visions in blurred flashes and bursts, but he was different. “I have Seer Sight thanks to a distant otherworlder grandmother. What I see is high-definition-movie clear.” 

Suho closed his eyes and let out a long breath, sliding his palms over the small table. Heat invaded Kyungsoo’s cheeks upon remembering that Jongin’s bare ass had rested on that table while Kyungsoo swallowed him whole.

Jongin seemed to be thinking the same as he cleared his throat. “Well?”

Suho’s next words had shocked everyone in the room. “I’ll have to order a bigger trailer for you two, and then inform the press our superstar is no longer single before it becomes gossip.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw had dropped.

Jongin had roared.

Suho had then handed Kyungsoo a cup of coffee and unceremoniously kicked him out the trailer.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, the werewolf is still roaring and throwing shit. Kyungsoo remains calm, however. Things could be worse. Things _have_ been worse before when he delivered news of what he’d Seen. At least the otherworlders are taking him seriously.

Sighing out loud once more, Kyungsoo leans back and looks around at the improvised camping area the crew has set up. The trailers form a semicircle, with a few benches and seats beside each mobile home. Further away are the main stage, the trick ramps, and the bleachers. It’s still very early in the morning, yet crew members are already working to dismantle the show pieces and get them ready to move on to another city and another show. A few of them have approached the trailer, giving Kyungsoo a nod, but upon hearing the racket inside have hastily walked away.

It’s surprising then when a tall female, one of the werewolf trick jumpers from last night if Kyungsoo remembers it right, walks up to him with a smile and a fresh cup of coffee.

Kyungsoo accepts it, setting down the old one by his feet, but doesn’t drink. His stomach has slowly turned to acid with each shouted insult from inside. Instead, he holds the cup and lets the heat seep into his fingers, and wills it to spread further up his cold body. “Thanks. Um…”

“I’m Yeolie,” she says with a huge smile. “Looked like you needed it.” She takes an empty water bucket and turns it over to sit beside Kyungsoo. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail, so her big ears stick out prominently, sporting several earrings each. “Word is you are Jongin’s mate.”

Coughing after choking on air, Kyungsoo frowns at her. “How did you…?”

Yeolie shrugs. “Sehun, our vampire, is a big gossip.” 

Kyungsoo snorts. Supersonic hearing was a not-so-nice vampire trick. Perhaps he could do with a sip or two of hot coffee after all.

“So, are you?” Yeolie asks, twirling her long, ponytail over one shoulder.

“It’s what I Saw,” Kyungsoo says.

A gasp. “You’re a seer?”

A seer is the otherworld equivalent of a human clairvoyant, so Kyungsoo nods even though the powers don’t quite work the same. While a clairvoyant has to actively prepare a session and dive into a calm state to allow the visions to be triggered by a person, place, or thing, a seer acts more like a vessel through which visions are projected at any given time. A clairvoyant has to meditate, but a seer can be doing groceries, reading the label on their favorite yogurt, and be triggered by the number 7 beside sugar. 

At least clairvoyants could control when to get visions, if not what visions they got. Kyungsoo always thought of that as a saving grace. His otherworlder seer heritage had given him only Clear Sight, that is, until the night he received the vision about his own future. It simply came to him one morning as he aimlessly flipped through a _National Realms Traveler_ , and boy it had woken him up better than any coffee.

Yeolie’s hand rests over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, startling him. Her nails are short, some fingers wrapped in bandages, while others sport healing burn marks. “I’m sorry for your burden.”

For a moment, her words have Kyungsoo’s eyes misting up. It tells a lot about his past that the kindness and understanding of his magic from a stranger has him like this. Kyungsoo blinks and looks away from her. “It is what it is.”

Yeolie leans forward even more, and her lashes flutter playfully. “So, what exactly did you See?”

Kyungsoo tells her about what he Saw and nothing more. It’s a side-effect of visions for the recipient to also feel the emotions of the scene, but he doesn’t share that part. In that moment where he’d Seen himself getting married to a handsome stranger, Kyungsoo Felt a love and trust so profound that when he came out of the vision he found his cheeks wet. His chest had remained painfully tight for days after as he debated whether to chase the vision or sit still waiting for it to happen.

Kyungsoo has never done well with sitting still.

“I didn’t even know he was a werewolf! Much less a superstar!” Kyungsoo huffs as he finishes telling Yeolie his story. “It wasn’t until I crossed realms and saw a poster for Wolf Rocket, that I realized I was screwed.”

Yeolie laughs, booming cackles full of mirth that make it impossible not to respond in kind. It takes a minute or two before she stops and dries her eyes. “Gods, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh so hard, it’s just—” A titter escapes her mouth and she covers her lips with her hand.

Kyungsoo smiles and waves her concern away. “It’s a complete shit show. I know.”

Another crash and more yelling come from inside, and it drops their smiles way too fast. Kyungsoo ignores it as best as he can, and sips his coffee. By now he’s just waiting for Suho to come out and tell him to leave because Jongin won’t see reason. And he shouldn’t. No sane person would simply accept a random stranger coming into their lives telling them they will be married. _Fuck. This was such a bad idea._

Yeolie glares at the trailer and then shakes her head. “Don’t worry about him,” she says. “He’s a good pup once you get to know him.”

“He wants to rip my eyeballs off and stomp on them so I never See again, then sever my head with his claws and drink from the still pulsing and torn veins of my neck,” Kyungsoo deadpans. “That’s a direct quote by the way.”

She laughs, and pushes a few flyaway hairs from her cheek. “He’s just being a tad dramatic.”

Kyungsoo raises a brow.

“Really! Jongin is an alpha, so of course he hates when someone comes into his territory and says they want to stay and make themselves at home without his express invitation or permission.” Yeolie flutters her hands. “Not that that’s what you’re trying to do. This is a…special case, magical circumstances and all that. I’m sure once he calms down, he’ll play nice.”

“Yeah, okay.” Kyungsoo can understand that. No one is perfect, so of course the perfectly loving man in the vision is not real. He also can’t blame Jongin for being this pissed off, especially not after being duped like this. Plus, Kyungsoo has a temper of his own that tends to rear its ugly head up when poked the wrong way. He, too, would be offering to sever heads if he were in Jongin’s place. For now, all he can do is give the werewolf some time to cool off and see how he really is when he’s not sprouting fur and snarling.

A car honk makes them look up. A huge blue pickup truck parks nearby, and a brunet man jumps down and waves.

Yeolie stands and waves back. “That’s Baekhyun, my ride,” she says and wiggles her brows, leaving no doubt as to her innuendo.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo raises his cup. “For the coffee. And the chat.”

“Any time!” Yeolie winks and starts to walk away, but then turns. “Hey, Kyungsoo.” She grins. “Welcome to the family.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and waves at her, letting a smile slip through. He watches her skip away—literally skipping—toward the man who grabs her hips with long, thin fingers, and pulls her close for a searing kiss. They pull back, rub noses, and laugh before getting inside the truck and driving away.

Kyungsoo sips his coffee and settles back into the lawn chair. People treating his visions with due respect and inevitability is quite the change. Maybe it’s an Exodus Realm thing, an otherworlder thing. Being subject to unknown—or as humans call it, magic—forces has to make otherworlders open-minded to subjects like clairvoyance and visions. Humans just tend to laugh or roll their eyes because “yeah, right, that _so_ will not happen to me.”

After frustrating years of trying to make the Human Realm believe in what he Sees, Kyungsoo has given up and played into the romantic notion of tarot, palm reading, and fake crystal ball predictions to pay his bills. A gypsy at carnivals who only gave good news was much more well received than a clairvoyant who spouted warnings and professed unchangeable events.

But if otherworlders understood the veracity of visions, then why was his husband-to-be in such denial? Did he find the notion of possibly being tied to Kyungsoo so unbearable? They’d gotten along fine the night before. More than fine. Kyungsoo’s body breaks out in goosebumps just thinking of how good a dicking he got. _Fuck_. He should’ve waited until later to reveal his intentions. They could’ve gone another round or two.

Although, with this kind of reaction, it’s better that they only were intimate once. Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose. “Especially if he’s really just a temperamental dick.”

The trailer’s door blasts open and lands ten feet away, skidding on the gravel before fully stopping with a crunching thud.

Kyungsoo jumps to his feet, coffee tumbling from his hands as a very pissed off werewolf jumps off the trailer and overwhelms his personal space. Jongin’s brown eyes have turned an icy-blue that stands out against the black fur sprouting all over his face and arms. Long sharp teeth push out from Jongin’s mouth and sit dangerously sharp over his lower lip. Kyungsoo side-steps back, almost tripping on the lawn chair. With a dark, hairy paw, Jongin takes the chair and flings it to land further away than the mangled trailer door.

Running would be a fatal mistake, so Kyungsoo stops retreating and makes his quaking body hold still. Jongin towers over him, nostrils flaring as he scents his prey, and a deep rumble comes from his chest as he growls. Kyungsoo’s traitorous dick twitches in interest.

Jongin’s voice is rough as tree-bark, a result of the shifted state of his vocal cords. “You and this temperamental dick are visiting one of our seers to confirm the vision. If I find out you are lying, little human…”

Kyungsoo bristles at his skills being doubted. Even in the face of imminent demise, he tips his chin up in defiance. “My visions are clear and true, wolf. Behaving like a beast won’t change anything.”

Jongin snarls in Kyungsoo’s face, his breath so hot over Kyungsoo’s lips that for a moment he thinks Jongin will kiss him. Or maul him. But then, with a final sniff and huff of hot wolf breath, Jongin stomps away.

Kyungsoo collapses against the trailer, sliding a bit down, before locking his knees. Breaths are coming out harsh and fast. _Holy fuck. Why the hell did I challenge a pissed off werewolf like that? And why the fuck did it turn me on so bad?_

Looking up, he finds Suho watching him from the trailer’s doorway. “What?”

Suho raises a brow and smiles. “I think you’ll do just fine with him.”

Kyungsoo is slightly worried, yet…hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was important for me to show two things here: 1) that although super pissed and raging, Jongin would not get physical with Kyungsoo, so they do not touch at all in this scene. I often see a lot of manhandling in werewolf fics, and I’m just not here for that kind of treatment. 2) that although Kyungsoo would gladly bottom for Jongin again (lol) and wants the vision to come true, he is not willing to back down in the face of an irate werewolf Jongin. No vision is good enough to live with someone who is that violent, but Kyungsoo gives him the benefit of the doubt given the circumstances and Yeolie’s talk. Speaking of, who else wants a girlfriend like Yeolie? T^T/


	3. Wolf Rocket & The Past

Other than running in full wolf form, nothing else compares to the thrill and freedom Jongin experiences while driving his 1966 cherry-red Chevelle convertible. Letting the top down so the wind curls around his hair and the sun bakes his skin to a nice toasty brown, blasting some pop music from the upgraded stereo system and indulging in some cringe-worthy singing of his own, pressing down on the gas and pulling ahead of the caravan so it really feels like he’s driving towards an unknown destination.

Unfortunately, today is not a day for exhilarating rides. 

Jongin left the caravan behind hours ago. The wind slices at his hair in sharp tugs as he tries to focus on where he needs to go, but the silence in the car is too sharp. To top it all, for some gods forsaken reason, the human occupying the passenger seat has kept Jongin’s wolf instincts on edge even though Kyungsoo hasn’t said anything since clipping on the seat belt. That the ride is unpleasant and awkward as fuck is the understatement of the year.

At least it’s for a good reason.

The knuckles of Jongin’s right hand turn white as he grips the steering wheel unnecessarily hard. Thank the gods for Suho who’d insisted the Chevelle’s remodel be done based otherworld citizen standards, because flimsy human materials would so not have lasted under werewolf use.

_Breathe, man. Just breathe._

Jongin loosens his grip and rolls his shoulders to ease up the tension that’s been accumulating in his back muscles. There’s a squeak of leather, and he glances over as his passenger shifts in his seat. Kyungsoo looks as uncomfortable as the entire ride is turning out to be. 

_Good. Time to make him sweat._

Jongin lets his words drip with disinterest when he asks, “What’s your name again?”

“Kyungsoo,” he says, focus ways too intent on the woodsy road ahead.

Jongin catches the annoyed bite to the words and smirks. “You’ve got balls coming all the way out here from the Human Realm.”

Kyungsoo’s brows dip down into a deep frown and he finally looks over at Jongin. “I had no choice,” he says, face flushed. Is he pissed or embarrassed?

Jongin barks out a laugh. “No choice, he says. Life is nothing but choices. You chose to come here, chose to sleep with me before revealing why you truly were here. I chose not to end you after finding out, and I chose to allow you to accompany me to clear this shit up with a real master of visions.”

Kyungsoo clenches his jaw and looks forward again, face flushing even more red. “An otherworld seer is the equivalent of a human clairvoyant, and I told you I have Clear Sight. Their vision will be no different from what I Saw.”

A snort. “So sure of yourself, little human. Arrogance is a nasty trait.”

“So is being an asshole,” Kyungsoo retorts.

Jongin snarls, yet all the reaction he gets is a flinch. Kyungsoo looks very uncomfortable, but it doesn’t seem to be because of riding with a temperamental werewolf. It makes Jongin pause and looks more closely at Kyungsoo. They’ve been driving for some hours now, and though they’ve reached a smaller road lined by thick trees, the first leg of the journey was full desert under relentless sunlight. Kyungsoo’s pale skin had clearly not taken it well, and it’s now the angry red color of a sunburn.

A stab of guilt lances through Jongin’s chest. Gritting his teeth, he stomps on the break and pulls the Chevelle none-too-gently to the side. He shoots a glare to his passenger, and finds Kyungsoo gripping onto the door, looking ready to bolt.

“Stay put,” Jongin snaps and gets out of the car. After unclipping the soft top, he pulls it up and secures it on the windshield frame, and then zips the sides closed. He jumps in the car again and slams the door. The Chevelle’s engine roars to life and her wheels spin gravel until finally catching, and they speed away once more.

“Thank you.”

The words are loud inside the now-enclosed cabin, and Jongin’s lips rise in a grimace as his inner wolf is soothed. Why should he be pleased that he did something nice for this human? Jongin growls. “Don’t thank me yet.”

*

The house is exactly as Jongin remembers. It stands at the end of the long dirt driveway in colors of yellow and mulberry, with a wide porch wrapped around two of its sides, and a rosette window in the triangle of the attic. The flowers beds and holly trees he planted beside the porch stairs are still there and thriving.

Jongin parks the Chevelle and lets the engine’s rumble settle his nerves for a few seconds before switching her off. The silence is deafening and tense. Perhaps he should’ve thought things through and not suddenly shown up at his ex-boyfriend’s door after five years. He’s about to ask Kyungsoo to stay in the car so he can go test the waters when the front door opens.

A tall blonde strides to the porch stairs, hips swaying so that their very short kimono robe slides open on the side with each step. Their hands flutter in a pretty wave, fingers gripping a long cigarette. “Jonginie! Darling, I knew you’d come back to me.”

A bubble of laughter threatens to come out, but Jongin holds it back and instead basks in the immense relief flooding him. He has missed Kris’s sass and flamboyance.

Kyungsoo sighs out loud and leans back on the passenger seat. “Am I about to get my ass kicked by an ex?”

Jongin’s lips twitch. There will definitely be some ass-chewing, but at least Kris seems to be in a good mood. “Come on.”

Kris receives them on the porch—air kisses for Jongin and a flirtatious wink for Kyungsoo. “To what do I owe this surprise, darling?

Jongin runs a hand through his hair. It’s good to see Kris, to see him doing well and standing there so lively. Not like during those last days they were together. “I’m here on business.” 

“I know, baby.” Kris rolls their eyes. “What kind of seer do you take me for? I Saw you coming ages ago. Though, I must admit, I was beginning to think my powers were failing. What took you so long?” They laugh. “And who is the cute human hiding behind you?”

Stepping aside, Jongin motions Kyungsoo to step forward. “This is Kyungsoo, the human clairvoyant who claims to have seen us get married.”

Kris laughs again. “Life can sure be cruel. Let me guess. You don’t believe him and you want me to confirm?”

“Yes, please,” Jongin says, gut churning at being in this position again—his future put on the line by a vision. The last time it wrecked his life, and he’ll be damned if he lets a vision ruin things this time too.

The jovial expression evaporates from Kris as he takes a drag from his cig, and blows the smoke into the air. “Hmm. I remember sharing a vision with you and then getting my heart broken over it.”

Jongin growls, not out of anger, but frustration. They’d been over this a long time ago. “You know I took a chance, in the hopes of…. No one could’ve known it would make things happen faster. The outcome had nothing to do with—”

“It had _everything_ to do with chasing the vision like a maniac,” Kris snarls. They pull on the string of their kimono, but Jongin still sees the tremble in their fingers. “Excuse my temper. But you can’t blame me for being salty, especially when you’re bringing your new beau to my home.”

“We’re not together,” Jongin says.

“Yet,” Kyungsoo says.

“You’re up for a hopeless fight, honey,” Kris says to Kyungsoo. “Once this one gets an idea in his head, nothing and no one can change his mind.”

Kyungsoo nods. “It’s a good thing I’m just as stubborn,” he says, then turns to Jongin. “We are a match.”

Jongin sputters. “You’re not my match!”

“Yet!” Kyungsoo yells.

Kris lips slowly pull up into a smile. “Interesting.”

Jongin recognizes the look in Kris’s eyes as trouble. Bringing these two together is looking more and more like a huge mistake, but there’s no one more skilled at interpreting visions than Kris. “Look, can we just get this over with? I can pay extra if—”

Kris hands flutter right in Jongin’s face, and he presses the cig onto a penis-shaped ashtray on a nearby wicker table. “Don’t even. Giving me the best orgasms of my life should get you at least a free reading. Now…hand over a personal item.”

Jongin digs into his back pocket and pulls out one of his motorcycle gloves, not the ones he uses on the shows, but the really worn ones he’s had since he got his first bike. Kyungsoo pulls out a colorful cloth embroidered with coins that clink and chime at the slightest movement. Jongin wants to ask what it is, but he also doesn’t want Kyungsoo to think he’s interested in any part of his life, so he keeps quiet.

“You can pick these up tomorrow,” Kris says, taking the items and setting them aside. “I should have an answer by then.”

“So soon?” Kyungsoo asks. “I thought seers couldn’t control when they got visions?”

Kris smiles. “We can’t. But just as you clairvoyants, having a focus makes us more susceptible and open to receive visions. I’ve done this for enough years that a few hours of deep meditation can bring me a vision.”

“That’s amazing.” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly at Kris, and Jongin finds himself frowning. “Thank you for clarifying. I’ve never…I don’t get to talk about my powers with anyone back home. At least, not anyone who understands.”

“You’re more than welcome to drop by and talk shop with lonely old me,” Kris says, and his words ring sincere. As secluded as he prefers to live, Kris never misses a chance to make a new friend.

Jongin shakes his head at the turn of events. Who would’ve through his ex and his new…his current problem would be friendly with each other? Gods, why did life had to throw him such twists? 

Suddenly tired of everything, Jongin gives Kris a quick nod, and then walks back to the car, Kyungsoo hot on his heels.

Kris leans over the porch railing, the top of his kimono opening up to reveal way too much skin, and cheerily waves at them. “See you tomorrow, my darlings!”

*

They drive to the nearby town, thirty-minutes away, and stop at a charming bed and breakfast where Jongin gets them a room with double beds. It’s been a long ass day and Jongin is exhausted, but his stomach is gnawing at him, so he drags Kyungsoo to the nearby diner.

After picking a booth and getting their orders in with the waitress, Jongin observes Kyungsoo. His pale skin is still sunburn-red, but he seems unconcerned about it as he bites his lower lip and frowns at the paper he just took off the straw of his drink. Jongin waits for the questions he knows are coming.

“So, Kris,” Kyungsoo starts, “he is—”

“They or them,” Jongin clarifies. “Kris prefers neutral pronouns.”

Kyungsoo nods. “They Saw something about you two…and you left them?”

“I didn’t leave Kris,” Jongin says, unable to keep the bite from his tone. He sighs. “Well, I did, but not in that way.”

“Does it matter?” Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow. “You _left_ them.”

Suddenly, it’s important that Kyungsoo understands Jongin is not a complete heartless bastard, so Jongin tells him everything. “Their vision was of Wolf Rocket. At the time, it was my dream to become the best moto trickster in this realm, but my circumstances weren’t good. I had an old moto and no money to get it up to standards. No money to even cover the fee of entering the local contests. When the opportunity came to make my dreams come true, I took it. Even if it could lead to the vision.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Ah. You chased the vision.”

“I did.” Jongin sighs. “I thought that by accelerating the outcome, Kris and I could figure out why we would fall out.”

“What do you mean?”

“The vision was Wolf Rocket surrounded by fans and yet utterly alone. Kris wasn’t there, and he Felt emptiness, which meant that we would break up at some point.” Jongin remembers that night, arriving at their home and finding Kris upset and crying, ranting about loneliness and heartbreak. “I thought we could overcome whatever it was, and the faster I became Wolf Rocket and we found the problem, the faster we could deal with it. It…it never occurred to me the problem was my newly obtained career.”

“Shit.” Kyungsoo’s eyes shine with pain. “I’m so sorry. But surely Kris knew visions are usually unavoidable.”

Jongin is disgusted by the simple acceptance. “You’re so focused on what is to be that you can’t see anything else. A vision doesn’t mean you have no choice but accept it. I didn’t. It was Kris who said no more and ended things. If I’ve learned anything is that there are _options_.”

“So, what?” Kyungsoo leans forward, his eyes narrowed in tense anger. “You’re gonna resist the vision this time instead of running towards it?”

Jongin mirrors Kyungsoo, leaning in and hissing, “Yes! Because it doesn’t matter what you or anyone else Sees. My life. My choices.”

The waitress returns with their food then, so they are forced to back off. If looks could kill though, they’d both be dead. Jongin’s wolf wants to leap across the space and make Kyungsoo submit, make him understand that all of this is pointless and foolish. But he’s so angry that nothing he says will come out right, so Jongin stuffs his face with food.

Kyungsoo follows his lead, focusing on his own place, even if his round and expressive eyes keep darting up towards Jongin. He’d done the same the night before when he sucked Jongin off, his brown eyes darting up to watch every time Jongin moaned. Jongin had loved the attention, had loved having Kyungsoo focused on his pleasure.

_Fuck. Why am I thinking about that right now?_

The monster-size burger and greasy onion rings are delicious—or maybe it’s just the hunger—so Jongin ignores his traitorous thoughts and his eager dick, and enjoys the meal. 

Once he’s relatively calmer and his wolf is happy now that it’s been well fed, Jongin says, “I will live my life as I normally do, regardless of any visions.” Jongin cleans his fingers with a napkin and grabs his drink. “Do you know how ridiculous it sounds that you traveled across realms just to tell a total stranger that you belong together? I don’t even know you. And I’m supposed to say ‘Okay, I believe you. Let’s get married.’ It’s completely crazy!”

“I know that!” Kyungsoo snaps, but then deflates. “I do…but what is the point in resisting a vision? Of not even trying out for a happy ending?”

Jongin snarls. “Just because my wolf would be satisfied by some blood spilling right now, doesn’t mean I should jump this table and bite you. So, just because you and I could maybe get married in the future, doesn’t mean we should stop by a drive-thru chapel and get it over with.”

“We don’t know each other. Fine. Then let’s date,” Kyungsoo says, sounding all reasonable and shit. “Let’s get to know each other. We already know we work well together in b-bed.” Jongin’s heart gives a loud thump at that, but he will not deal with what it implies at the moment. Kyungsoo continues, “Why shouldn’t we give this a try, right?”

“No,” Jongin cuts him off and hates the flinch it elicits. “I have my career, my crew and friends, and my fans. My life is good now, despite Kris’s vision showing I’d lead a loveless and empty life.” His life is full of excitement, friendship and love, and a single status that will not quit. But he can deal. He always deals. Jongin drains his cup and stands. “A relationship is a complication I don’t need.”

The light in Kyungsoo’s eyes dims at these words and he drops his gaze to the table. “If that’s how you feel…”

The pitiful look tightens something in Jongin’s chest, makes him want to retract his words, but it’s too late. Still, he clears his throat and tries again to make him understand. “I’m sure you’re a very nice human, but you and me…It’s not gonna happen any time soon. So, why don’t you go on home and let the vision come true whenever the fuck or if ever it does, okay?”

Kyungsoo pulls out of the booth and drops money on the table. “I’m going back to the room,” he says without looking at Jongin.

A pained howl echoes inside of Jongin as he watching Kyungsoo walk away. He doesn’t understand why his wolf is so upset when they’re doing the right thing this time. He’s not running towards the vision, no matter how good it sounds or how much he wants someone to ease the loneliness he feels. Jongin might have found the warmth of family love in his crew, but there’s a piece still missing in his heart, one that only a companion, a mate to his wolf, can ease.

Jongin wanders aimlessly around the town’s main street, letting his thoughts churn and tumble. He stops by a pharmacy, pics up aloe gel, and is paying for it before he even realizes what he’s doing. When returns to their room, Kyungsoo is already asleep, or pretending to be. Jongin counts his blessings at not having to deal with another argument, or with the gesture of buying gel for Kyungsoo’s sunburn, or worse…another heartbroken look. 

After Jongin gets in the second bed, sleep doesn’t come for a long while.

* * *

In the morning, they are back at Kris’s house.

Jongin got barely any rest last night, and upon waking, he found Kyungsoo gone which had sent his wolf into a slight panic. Luckily, the man had gone out for breakfast at the diner, so Jongin didn’t have to run too far. The only thing that saved Kyungsoo from Jongin snarling at him was the second full breakfast plate that had been waiting at the table just for Jongin. He’d frowned at it, sat down, murmured a thanks, and eaten it all without uttering another word. Why did Kyungsoo had to be so nice? Even after Jongin practically told him to get lost. 

Between Kyungsoo’s niceness and lack of sleep, Jongin is twitchy as hell on the drive over to Kris’s home. All he wants to do is get this over with and return to his crew, but then Kris comes out the door. There are dark smudges under their red-rimmed eyes, and their hair is a mess, as if they’ve been running their fingers over it without a thought to their image. Kris’s smile is brittle as they invite them inside.

After Kyungsoo goes in, Jongin stays near Kris, wanting to reach out and soothe. But that’s not his role anymore. They’re not even on friendly terms, so he knows his touch won’t be welcome.

“I’m fine, darling,” Kris whispers to him. “Just vision exhausted. Go on and sit down. I need something to drink.”

Jongin gently grabs their elbow. “You sit. I’ll make tea.”

Kris rolls their eyes, no doubt exasperated at being mothered, but goes to sit across from Kyungsoo. Jongin chuckles to himself as Kyungsoo’s ears redden when Kris makes himself extra comfortable on the couch and flashes all their goods. Always so eager to show off their body, even to their ex-boyfriend’s future man.

Jongin frowns at the thought. _What the hell am I thinking? Kyungsoo isn’t…well, maybe he would be…but not...Fuck._ He goes into the kitchen and keeps busy making a pot of tea. When everything is ready, he pours two cups. He returns to the living room to find Kyungsoo isn’t there and, once again, his heart trips and his wolf goes on high alert. But a quick glance through the windows, shows Kyungsoo has simply stepped outside. _Get a fucking grip, man._

Breathing somewhat easier, Jongin hands the cup of tea to Kris and leaves the other on the coffee table in case Kyungsoo comes back. He sits and waits.

Kris drinks the tea, inhaling and exhaling slowly with each sip. “The choice is still career or love,” they say.

Jongin closes his eyes. Life usually had a warped sense of humor, but this just won the prize for most fucked up. “Great.”

Kris arches one thick brow. “Are you going to screw it up this time as well?”

Jongin growls before he can think better of it. It’s not Kris’s fault. “Can’t screw up what can’t be changed.”

Faster than Jongin can react, Kris grabs a pillow and throws it, smacking Jongin right in the face. “Yes, you can, you idiot. Did you even listen to a word I said while we were together?” 

“I believe I was busy giving you those Os you love so much,” Jongin says, quelling his desire to rip the pillow to pieces.

“Gods above, help me.” Kris mutters and rages under their breath. “You’ll get married, sure, that’s what the vision shows. But will it be a happy marriage or a strained one?”

Jongin opens his mouth and then closes it. “Well, I don’t know…What did you Feel?”

“Nope. That’s not how it works.” Kris sets the cup of tea down. “What I See and Feel only belong in the vision itself. It’s not a prediction of your future, but a prediction of that moment in time which you happen to occupy.”

“I don’t understand.”

Kris groans and stands. “Okay. For example, you chose to leave immediately to fulfil the vision I had of Wolf Rocket and get us to that point in time where it would be revealed what broke us up.” They start pacing, hands moving animatedly. “But what if you’d stayed with me a little longer? What if we’d drifted apart naturally before you went on to become Wolf Rocket? What if I’d decided to go on tour with you?”

Jongin’s brain is spinning with this new information. It’s like he’s taken a stumble in his moto and can’t quite catch his bearings yet. If what Kris says is true, it means visions can be altered, or rather, what comes before impacts the meaning of the vision and so alters what comes after. It means that their break up is really his fault for chasing after the vision and neglecting what was happening in the present with Kris. They couldn’t overcome their troubles because their foundation had already been shaky. 

His mind spins faster and he blinks as if that will help clear away something. “I don’t know what to say.”

Stopping in front of Jongin, Kris eyes shine with quickly gathering tears. “We could’ve remained friends for all you know.”

It kills Jongin that their love and friendship fell apart so quickly and brutally. They could have…should have remained friends. Jongin knows better, but he still asks, “Can’t we still?”

“No, darling.” Kris steps closer, and hands over the moto glove and the colorful piece of cloth. “Just looking at you makes me ache.”

“Kris, I’m—”

Kris lets him go and moves away. They turn their back on Jongin, but not before Jongin sees the tears there. “I’m glad you finally understand, Jonginie. Really glad. But, please, don’t come back,” Kris says softly. “Please.”

After the front door clicks shut, Jongin presses a hand against the dark wood, and whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo is waiting inside the Chevelle, and if he has questions about what Jongin and Kris discussed, he doesn’t ask them. Jongin wishes he would ask if only to break the heavy silence that’s brewed like a toxic potion between them since the night before. He wants to pull over, grab Kyungsoo’s jaw, and press their mouths together until all he feels is want and need.

_Career or love? Why the fuck can’t I have both?_

A relationship with someone who wants to live in the present with him, because, like Kris said, the things that matter are what you work towards before and what you aim towards after. If Jongin finds someone like that, maybe he will have a real chance at a solid relationship, one that can survive anything. But even as he thinks of the possibility, his heart beats a painful tune. It’s too risky. There’s no guarantee with visions, just as there’s no guarantee in love.

Once on the main road, Jongin guns the engine and heads north, towards the next show spot where the caravan is waiting. All the restlessness will settle once he’s among his crew, his pack.

Some miles after, Kyungsoo finally breaks the silence. “Look. I know a big superstar like you wants nothing to do with a human nobody like me, but we’ve established the vision is true and will come true one way or another. We can try to avoid it. Yet one day, we’ll be standing beneath a willow tree, dressed in ridiculous color complimentary outfits, smiling wide like fools in love, saying our vows and committing to a life together.” Kyungsoo exhales loudly. “It _will_ happen.”

Jongin snarls. How could someone be so stubborn?

“Let me finish!” Kyungsoo shakes his head and then says, “Knowing this…it might change nothing or might change everything. Kris told me it is up to us. But I still believe in what I Saw and Felt. I know you’re not ready and not interested. So, I’ve decided to leave for now.”

Surprise has Jongin biting his tongue and clutching the steering wheel before he throws them into a ditch or against a tree. “You’ll leave?”

“You said it yourself, it’s ridiculous that I came here expecting you to drop everything and just let me in.” Kyungsoo shakes his head and sighs, shoulders slumping even more. “I need to make travel arrangements since we’re a long way off any human territories, so it might take me some time. But yes, I’ll…I will let this play out and hope for the best.”

Why, if Jongin is getting what he wants—Kyungsoo gone—does it feel like his whole world is tumbling into sure destruction? 

“You should stay,” Jongin says before he can even process exactly what he is saying, but he doesn’t pull the offer back. “I mean, stay with the caravan until we reach one of the show venues in the Human Realm. It’ll be less of a hassle that way. For you. And…I wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kyungsoo is frozen on the passenger seat. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Jongin says. He is most definitely not sure of anything at the moment.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says softly. He settles one arm over the open window and leans his head on it, eyes closed against the breeze. A soft smile teases the corner of his lips.

Jongin forces himself to look away and curses silently at the ball of emotion churning inside his chest. He doesn’t know why he is suddenly willing to let things play out, but he knows for sure that he won’t actively participate in this fated future insanity. 

If they’re meant to be, then so be it. 

If not, then no matter.

Jongin wouldn’t be risking his heart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dream classic car is a classic Mustang (very Mia Thermopolis of me), but I wanted to give a chance to another car this time, and so the Chevelle took the spotlight! The Chevrolet Chevelle car line lasted from 1964 to 1978. During its last years, they released a new line model named after a coastal California community which then became a car model on it’s own when they stopped production on the Chevelle. That car is the Chevrolet Malibu.


	4. The Clairvoyant vs The Mountain of Feels

Kyungsoo hovers at the edge of the crowd watching as Jongin—no, that’s not right—as Wolf Rocket interacts with the cameras and his fans. He showers them with playful grins and teasing smirks, easy laughter and subtle shows of alpha power that make everyone in a hundred-foot radius swoon. But after two months of spending time with the superstar werewolf, Kyungsoo can see underneath it all.

Jongin is hurting.

It’s there in the way he protects his side by keeping his arm at an angle, and in how he keeps his weight off one foot. He’s hurt and putting on a brave front like always.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. _Stubborn as fuck._

Contrary to popular belief, Wolf Rocket isn’t invincible. Every trick jumper knows that defying gravity means accepting sometimes the pull of the Earth just won’t cooperate, and there will be falls and bad landings and crashes aplenty. But this is not the illusion Rocket and his team sell to the masses, so when a trick fails during a live show, the illusion crashes just as hard in the audience’s mind. They realize that what they’re witnessing is dangerous as fuck.

Tonight’s audience experienced one such crash. Wolf Rocket jumped, flew perfectly through the series of blazing hoops, and made it safely onto the landing ramp. Then his decelerating bike wobbled, wobbled too hard, and then crashed. Jongin rolled down the ramp, his body hitting the hard-packed earth, leaving a trail of dust behind. A scream had lodged in Kyungsoo’s throat when the bike sailed over Jongin’s body to crash a couple of feet away. The longest minute of Kyungsoo’s life had been waiting in the suffocating hush that descended over the stadium. It was only broken when Jongin stirred, stood up, and waved as if nothing had happened. 

Only then did Kyungsoo breathe again.

Yet the urge to rush over where Jongin stands right now and get his hands on Jongin’s body to make sure he really isn’t in mortal danger is strong enough to make him ill. But he can’t. Jongin wouldn’t want him to make a fuss and worry his fans. And no matter how friendly they’ve gotten during the past eight weeks, Jongin wouldn’t want Kyungsoo caring after him like that either.

Ever since their visit to Kris, Jongin has made it very clear that he wants nothing romantic with Kyungsoo. Jongin is friendly, very friendly, but if Kyungsoo even hints at feeling anything else, Jongin pulls back.

At first, Kyungsoo blamed whatever the seer said to Jongin while they talked privately, but Kris was kind to Kyungsoo, even under the strange circumstances. They’d even spoken on the phone a few times since then. Vision stuff. Nothing about Jongin. Although Kris ends each call with a “don’t give up” which Kyungsoo finds harder and harder to follow.

Kyungsoo can’t believe he’d been wary of the flamboyant seer as Kris sat back on the lounge, their kimono riding up their thighs, and a teasing smile on their tired face. They seemed unconcerned about the possibility of flashing Kyungsoo or maybe they even enjoyed doing it.

“We both know there is no such thing as a true vision. The events in general will happen one way or another, but there are no absolutes,” Kris said.

Kyungsoo sighed.

“But you already knew that, didn’t you? Yes, you are strong enough with your magic to know that.” Kris fingered the pendant earring dangling from their left earlobe. “So, tell me, darling, why are you insisting on this? Are you really after the money as he believes?”

“Did he say that?” Kyungsoo sat up straighter and looked towards the kitchen where Jongin disappeared into.

Kris shrugged. “Didn’t have to. I know him. I know what goes through his primal little brain.”

Kyungsoo chuckled at that and then shook his head. “It’s not…that’s not what I want…”

There was a soft pause, then Kris sat up as well, their eyes widening. “You want him…You’ve rushed right into this, because you want him. Or maybe not him because you barely know each other, but what he would mean.”

_Companionship. A partner. A lover._

The heat flooding Kyungsoo’s face was nothing compared to the fiery mortification that burst inside his chest. “I’m a fool. I know.”

“You realize the integrity of the vision is already damaged, right?” Kris sounded slightly pissed. “You’ve made him reject you before things even started.”

“Yes, I know,” Kyungsoo said. “I didn’t think he would react like this.”

“Well that much is obvious.” Kris dropped back with loud huff. “I Saw. I Felt everything. Tell me you’re not giving up on this.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Of course not. I just need to figure out how to get back on track towards the vision.”

The gaze Kris levels at Kyungsoo is heavy and slightly unimpressed. “Darling, do you know what happens before and after a vision?”

“What do you mean?”

Kris smiled. “Life happens.” They looked away then, out the window. “We live in spite of what a vision shows us. We go on after we experience a vision, be it good or bad.”

Kyungsoo heard the longing in those words, but understood it wasn’t a longing for Jongin specifically. It was the same desire he had of wanting someone by his side, someone to keep away the loneliness that followed him daily, someone to share his life with until the end.

When Kris looked back at Kyungsoo, their eyes held understanding and tenderness. “A happily ever after vision is not a done deal, sweets. The game of life is based on constant change, so nothing ever stays still or the same.” Kris tilted his head. “I get why you did it, though. Jongin....”

“Has a heart big enough to carry the world inside. I know,” Kyungsoo whispered. Feeling and Seeing it in the vision had been enough to send him traveling across realms, but then experiencing it in person sealed the deal. Sure, Jongin has acted like a huge dick about it all, but he’s also shown unexpected kindness and care. It gives Kyungsoo hope that the vision isn’t entirely lost. “Please, don’t…don’t tell him.”

Kris stood and pulled Kyungsoo up into a hug. It should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t. “Don’t you worry a thing, darling.”

“Thank you.”

“We must chat again, brave little thing,” Kris said, pulling back and winking at Kyungsoo. “I’ll be waiting.”

Upon returning to the caravan after that emotionally exhausting day, Kyungsoo decided to stay with one of the crew and not impose himself on Jongin. It would give the werewolf some space and show him Kyungsoo was not just a crazy clairvoyant bent on marrying him just because of a vision after all. And that Kyungsoo really meant it when he said they should date and get to know each other.

But tonight, after long minutes of observing Jongin hurt and not being able to reach out, Kyungsoo is done giving Jongin space. He follows the injured werewolf to his trailer. It speaks volumes of how much pain Jongin is in that he doesn’t even notice Kyungsoo when they both step inside the trailer.

Kyungsoo lets the door shut behind him and blurts out, “You’re hurt.”

Jongin whirls, eyes blue and teeth elongated. He breathes hard, the motion clearly having pulled at whatever body part he hurt during the fall. He growls and then sighs. “Sorry. You…surprised me.”

“Let me see.” Kyungsoo steps forward which makes Jongin jerk away and wince at the fast move.

“I’m fine.” Jongin’s words are strained and pain swims in his gaze. He’s holding his side even more tightly.

“Stop being so stubborn!” Kyungsoo huffs. “Now, shut up, and let me see the damage.”

A very reluctant and grumbling Jongin allows Kyungsoo to help him get out of the trick suit. At any other time, Kyungsoo would be thirsting over the glorious boxer-clad sweaty body in front of him. But all he feels is a tightness in his chest as he catalogues Jongin’s injuries—swollen knee, nasty bruise on the right side of ribs, banged up shoulder and collarbone.

Jongin sways a bit, then catches himself on the kitchen counter. His breathing comes fast. “S-Should be all healed up in four or five days. Just in time for the next show.”

Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose. “I thought werewolves had super healing?” he asks, hoping the conversation is distraction enough so Jongin doesn’t snarl as Kyungsoo helps him move to the room and sit on the edge of the bed.

Jongin once again allows Kyungsoo’s help. He snorts at the question, but even that move makes him wince. “You either watch too much TV or read too many novels.”

Kyungsoo grins. “TV.”

“Your loss.” Jongin’s eye twinkle with mischief. “All those sexy alpha book heroes. Yummy.”

“Reading is too much work,” Kyungsoo says. “Easier to thirst over them on screen. Plus, you can’t beat seeing their ripped bodies in HD perfection.”

“That’s what imagination is for, duh!” Jongin chuckles. “The sexy and shy geeks are becoming the new thing. To be honest, those are my faves.”

It’s ridiculous, because there’s no way Jongin meant that like it sounded, like he was referring to Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo still blushes. “Um. Do you need anything? Food? I can cook or bring you something. Actually, I can go out and find some ice pads and meds.”

“I’m fine Kyungsoo,” Jongin says, and lets out a tired breath. “Thank you, but all I want right now is to lie back and sleep a full day.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Okay. I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Thank you.” Jongin cheeks are a bit rosy. “For helping me with…” He points at the crumpled trick suit on the floor.

“No problem. Sleep well.”

Kyungsoo heads in the direction of Sehun’s trailer for another night of listening to the vampire sleep talk himself through another romantic fantasy. Like not even erotic, but Victorian-sounding romance scenes where the kiss is as epic as a first night in bed. Kyungsoo shakes his head and smiles to himself. The swelling emotions in his heart and the image of Jongin smiling so sweetly at him will be more than enough distraction from Sehun’s monologues.

* * *

In the morning, after the best sleep he’s had in a long while, Kyungsoo prepares a hearty breakfast and takes it to Jongin. He lets himself inside the trailer and sets the bag of food on the table. Jongin isn’t up yet, and Kyungsoo isn’t sure if Jongin was kidding or not about sleeping the day away, but the werewolf is usually up with the sun.

Kyungsoo is deciding whether to wait in the trailer or simply come back later, when a pained moan breaks the silence. He stands still, head tilted to see if he catches the sound. It comes again, low and pained, from the direction of Jongin’s bedroom. Had his injuries been graver than he let on last night? What if he had internal bleeding?

The coldness that spreads through Kyungsoo’s body at the thought of Jongin in pain, maybe even dying for not getting proper medical attention, has him rushing to the bedroom door and wrenching it open. His eyes take a minute to adjust to the darkness of the room, and when they do it’s to find…

A fully naked Jongin.

Jacking off. 

Even with the interruption, Jongin keeps a strong grip around his thick cock, pumping it in fast and sure strokes. Precome glistens as it drips all over his fingers and dribbles copiously from the flushed and swollen head of his cock. Jongin’s ice-blue eyes remain fixed on Kyungsoo and he strokes harder.

Kyungsoo is frozen on the spot, and he whimpers when the front of his pants suddenly gets tighter. He wants to crawl to the bed and swallow that magnificent cock, suck on it and get high on the musky taste of Jongin. His mouth waters at the thought.

Jongin is getting off on this voyeuristic incident as much as he is, because his hand becomes a blur and the slick sound of beating off echoes loudly in the room. His eyes never leave Kyungsoo’s, holding him suspended in the most erotic moment he’s ever lived. Then Jongin moans, a completely wrecked sound, and his cock erupts like a milky fountain all over his chest.

Kyungsoo almost comes himself just from watching Jongin shake and tremble through the explosive orgasm.

Jongin groans and then chuckles. “Fuck. Gotta try that again when my ribs don’t hurt.”

The words snap Kyungsoo out of his dazed state. An odd sound comes from the back of his throat as he tries to apologize for having intruded, so he backs away and slams the door closed. “Oh my gods.”

Kyungsoo breathes hard, and wills his painful erection to go away. But it’s no use. The closer he’s gotten to Jongin the more Kyungsoo falls for him, his feelings turning warmer and softer, but lust and desire are as blazing hot as that first night they spent together. He steps into the trailer’s bathroom. It only takes a couple of strokes before he’s shuddering through a mind-blowing orgasm of his own. “Fuck.”

After cleaning himself, he steps out and is relieved to find Jongin still hasn’t emerged from his bedroom. Kyungsoo wants to both run and barge in once more and ask Jongin if he’s up for a second round but with Kyungsoo this time. Unable to make up his mind, Kyungsoo settles for serving breakfast. It is an exercise in focus, as in, better stop thinking on ways to ride that werewolf cock and focus on gripping the plates tight or else there will be food all over the floor. When the bedroom door squeaks open, Kyungsoo tenses and waits for Jongin to speak, to demand an explanation or to throw him out. But the werewolf simply yawns and goes into the bathroom. Then the shower turns on.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, and finishes setting out breakfast. He takes a seat and waits. No sooner has Jongin stepped out, toweling his wet hair, that Kyungsoo blurts out. “I’m so sorry. I-I heard a noise and thought you were in pain.”

Jongin settles the towel around his shoulders and smirks. “My dick ached, but I was _handling_ it.”

Kyungsoo blinks and then bursts out laughing. “That was a horrible pun. And you could’ve covered up, you know.”

Jongin takes the seat across from Kyungsoo, and shrugs. “I liked the audience.”

“Exhibitionist,” Kyungsoo taunts.

“Voyeur.”

Kyungsoo’s face heats up. “Shut up.”

Jongin picks at the spread of breakfast food Kyungsoo has set out and piles his plate high. Then, with an apologetic smile, he digs in. A hungry werewolf is a fearsome thing to behold during meal time. It’s a good thing there’s a paper towel roll on the table at all times.

Kyungsoo grabs a pancake and a cup of coffee for himself, and then waits for Jongin to polish at least half his plate before asking, “How are you feeling today?”

“Better after sleeping,” Jongin says around a mouthful. He swallows and smiles, all pure and lovable. “Even better now.”

Kyungsoo wants to fling himself across the table and kiss him. Jeez. He needs to get a hold of himself. _He’s not flirting, you idiot. Just teasing._ “Good. I’m glad you’re doing better. The crew said they’d be ready to get on the road as soon as you stopped hurting, so…”

“Did you get a nice sleep too?” Jongin seems to be in need of a drink, so Kyungsoo passes him the strawberry smoothie the werewolf prefers. Jongin sips loudly from it while his lazy gaze remains steady on Kyungsoo. Anyone else would be relieved at that relaxed attention from a werewolf, but Kyungsoo knows better. That gaze means business, hopefully of the sexy kind.

“I, uh, yeah. Yes.” Kyungsoo chuckles nervously and hopes his face doesn’t give away his naughty thoughts. “Sehun didn’t sleep-talk too much.”

Jongin laughs. “If you ever need to get away, you’re welcome to sleep here?”

“Really?” Kyungsoo squeaks. Sleep in Jongin’s bed? With Jongin right there beside him? Kyungsoo still remembers that first night, lying entangled with each other after explosive orgasms. Jongin’s body had felt so warm and strong as Kyungsoo clung to him. He wants to have that again. “That’s…I would love to.”

Jongin grins. “Great! The sofa up front pulls out. You’ll need to vacuum it and get some sheets for it though.”

“Oh.” _Oh._ Kyungsoo tries not to let his disappointment show. “Ok. Sure. Um, Tthanks.”

“Thank _you_ for breakfast.” Jongin starts pilling up a second helping of everything. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Kyungsoo says softly.

Jongin looks up at him, an oddly serious look on his face. “That worried about me, huh?”

_Oh hell._ “I’m just…trying to be helpful all around. The crew didn’t need me this morning, so I just though…” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he replays Jongin’s words and realizes how it all might seem. “I didn’t do it because of the vision or anything! That’s not why I’m here. At all.”

“So, you’re _not_ worried about your future husband irreparably damaging himself?” Jongin snorts. “I feel so loved.” 

“I didn’t say that!” Kyungsoo words carry a bit more heat than intended. But how could the stupid werewolf think that?

Jongin frowns, shrugs, and then goes back to his meal.

Frustration bubbles up in Kyungsoo’s belly, souring up the scant breakfast he just had. Hasn’t Kyungsoo proven he cares? That he wants to stay by Jongin’s side? Sure, he gave the werewolf an out by telling him he’d leave, but after this last month, after all the laughs and shows and get-togethers with the crew. “A vision brought me here, but I’ve stayed because I like it. I like y—”

“We should be crossing the Human Realm in a few days, right? Suho told me the next show is already sold out.” Jongin’s grin is forced and he spears a sausage link with his fork a bit too hard.

Kyungsoo sighs. He shouldn’t have brought the topic of visions again—he knows better by now—but time is running out on changing Jongin’s mind and he’s getting desperate. “We humans do love a flashy and thrilling show.” He places his cup down and focuses on it. “I guess…this will be my stop?” __

_Say no. Ask me to stay._

__The pause goes on long enough that Kyungsoo wants to bolt if only to avoid the rejection.

“Oh, yeah…That’s what we agreed on, right?” Jongin says eventually, and then shoves a pancake in his mouth. “Bet you’re glad to be going home, sleeping in your own bed without a sleep-talking vampire near.”

Heartbreak has no outward sound, no visible wound like a gunshot although it hurts just as much. Kyungsoo is grateful for that at least. “Yeah, so glad.”

* * *

The arrival to the first tour stop a few days later in the Human Realm is met with much enthusiasm from the crew, especially Yeolie and Sehun, who barge in on Kyungsoo and Jongin’s breakfast time to beg Kyungsoo to take them shopping to the city. As otherworlders, it’s not that they cannot go inside a human city without a human present in their group, but it’s easier to avoid unwanted attention or outright problems. However, due to their rapidly dwindling time together, Kyungsoo wants to stay with Jongin and make the most of the day, but Jongin tells him to go and have fun.

When Yeolie and Sehun leave to ask Baek if he wants to join them, Kyungsoo looks at Jongin. “There’s a show tomorrow night and you need all the rest you can get today. I should stay and help around here.”

Waving the concern away, Jongin stands and stretches. “I’m fine,” he says, even as he winces from his still-healing bruised side. “Suho will drop by later to go over the press plan for the human realm cities.” The werewolf grimaces. “He’ll mother me to death on your behalf.”

Kyungsoo raises one eyebrow. “Didn’t know my caring was such a huge bother.”

Jongin gasps. “What? No. That’s not—”

“Bet you’re glad I’m leaving in a few days.” Kyungsoo stands, moves to the sink and starts washing their dirty plates. Fuck. Frustration has been building for days, but he hadn’t meant to blurt it out like this. 

The trailer’s floor creaks when Jongin moves closer and leans in close. “Kyungsoo,” he says softly. “My crew…my family. Wolf Rocket wouldn’t exist without them. So, I’m asking you to please, as a favor to me, take them to the city and show them a good time. They’ve earned that and more for putting up with me.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “For sure.”

Jongin chuckles and nudges his forehead against the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “I’m not kicking you out, Soo.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No, of course not. I like having you around.” Jongin’s breath tickles the back of Kyungsoo’s neck as he continues, “I like that my home feels less empty. That I can just turn around and share things with you, because there you are always. You certainly annoy me like the others, but somehow, I don’t mind.”

With his heart beating way too fast to be healthy, Kyungsoo tilts his head back and looks into Jongin’s warm brown eyes. He sees the sincerity and the hint of fear in them. “Jongin…I want to st—”

The trailer’s door bursts open, and they spring apart as if from a shock wave.

Yeolie grins at them. “Who is ready to go shopping!?”

Kyungsoo grumbles all the way to city about overexcited shopaholic big-eared lady wolves and their overly-stylish vampire sidekicks. Yeolie and Sehun don’t seem to notice as they’re too busy acting like typical tourists in the super futuristic city. It’s a quirk of the realms that the humans chose to advance in technology while the otherworlders chose to live more plainly. Kyungsoo thinks it’s probably because all the tech in the world will never compare to the innate magic otherworlders possess. 

A few hours later, as they make their way through a huge outdoor shopping center, Yeolie and Sehun flank him. Their bodies tower over Kyungsoo’s compact one, and it makes his lips twitch in spite of his dark mood.

Sehun nudges Kyungsoo’s shoulder. His bare arm is cold, but he’d insisted on wearing a Wolf Rocket promo sleeveless shirt for the outing. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“If you didn’t want to come…” Yeolie says.

Kyungsoo stops walking and looks up at her. She’s wearing some fashion platform boots that make her even taller. “That’s not it.”

Both otherworlders glance at each other, and by silent agreement they herd Kyungsoo to a nearby bench.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo slumps into the hard seat. “I don’t mean to ruin your shopping day.”

Yeolie makes a fluttery motion with her fingers, her bracelets and rings sparkling in the sunlight. “Forget that. What’s wrong, Kyungsoo?”

“I’m just…” _Sad? Angry? Tired?_ “Frustrated.”

“I thought you and Jongin were doing great these days?” Sehun asks, a tiny wrinkle forming between his brows and marring his vampire-perfect porcelain skin.

“Are we?” Kyungsoo lets out a breath. “It feels like we take two steps in the right direction, but then I aim to move closer and he shuts me down.”

Yeolie winces, and then runs her fingers down her ponytail in her usual self-soothing gesture. “Still, you can’t deny there’s been progress.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“In the time you’ve stayed with us, Jongin has been more relaxed during shows,” she says, “and he hasn’t complained at all about talking to the press or staying overtime during the after-show fan meets.”

“Also, when he’s injured, we all run the risk getting our faces clawed off for the littlest of things.” Sehun adds. “Yet this morning he just laughed when we barged in and interrupted you two.”

Kyungsoo mock glares at him. “Yeah, thanks for that.”

Sehun sticks his tongue out and wiggles the metal barbell pierced through the middle of it.

Yeolie shoots him soft smile. “Jongin has been happier than I’ve ever seen him. And it’s all because of you.”

Kyungsoo exhales. “Then why does he keep me at arm’s length?”

Sehun shrugs and leans back with his elbows on the back of the bench. “Why are you stressing over it though? The vision will still come true, right?”

“That’s not the point!” Kyungsoo snaps. The truth is he isn’t sure anymore whether the vision will come true just because of magic or if he should continue fighting over getting it right with Jongin to make sure it does happen. Either way, the point is in the present Jongin keeps rejecting him.

Yeolie grabs Kyungsoo’s hand where he has it clenched over his knee. She looks at him with kind eyes. “You’ve fallen for him.”

“I’m such an idiot.” Kyungsoo pulls his hand away and covers his face. “I barged in on his life wanting him to be the answer to my need for love not even bothering to consider his feelings. And now…” A dry laugh escapes his lips. “Now…I don’t know why I’m even surprised he doesn’t want me. I’ve got a track record of being unwanted. Also, I’m the crazy clairvoyant who wanted to force him to face a future marriage. An event that might not even come true now because I’ve clearly fucked things up!”

Two pairs of arms wrap around him. Sehun settles his head on the back of Kyungsoo’s head, and Yeolie settles hers next to Kyungsoo’s cheek. Trembling as he loses it right in the middle of a mall is not how Kyungsoo wanted to spend the day, so he breathes through it and lets his friends’ super hug calm him down. They don’t even know how much it helps Kyungsoo know that he finally has people on his side, people he can count on. 

At some point, Yeolie pulls back, pulls out a tissue from her huge spike-decorated tote bag, and offers it to him. “Does Jongin know you want him not because of the vision, but because you truly care for him now?”

Kyungsoo blows his nose. Loudly. “He does. I mean, he should.” He frowns. “Shouldn’t he? How much obvious can I be?”

Sehun throws his head back and laughs. “As blatantly in-his-face obvious as you can!”

Yeolie rolls her eyes, a sign she is done with coddling and moving on to exasperated. “You have to tell him.”

“What if he pulls back?” Kyungsoo asks softly.

“Then don’t let him!” Yeolie stands, her tall form even taller since she’s wearing those damned platform boots. Looking up at her makes Kyungsoo’s neck hurt. “You lock the door, tie him up, hell, sit on him if you have to. But you don’t let him go until you tell him how you feel. Got it?”

Kyungsoo nods furiously. He’s suddenly energize by Yeolie’s speech. If they were in the camp, he would get up and stomp over to Jongin’s trailer to do just as she said.

Sehun giggles. “Sit on him.”

“What?” Yeolie asks all casual-like. “It’s an effective way to keep a man down and focused on you. Now come on. Dealing with emotions makes me hungry.”

Kyungsoo stands and smiles at his friends. “Let’s go. My treat.”

The rest of their shopping trip goes better. They spend a good hour stuffing their faces and trying out various meals from the food court. Once reenergized, Yeolie insists on getting something for her boyfriend Baek, and Sehun declares he would like to bring back something for Suho for being such a good manager. Kyungsoo and Yeolie tease him mercilessly for that.

Since it’s getting a bit late and the city gates once closed won’t open until the next morning, Kyungsoo suggests splitting up and meeting again once each has found what they want. Left on his own, Kyungsoo wanders around. Maybe he should get something for Jongin. It would be a good conversation opener into the whole “I really like you and I want to be with you” confession. But what to get him?

Something for the trailer? A new coffee maker will work better than the ancient and cracked thing Jongin uses. But…no, that’s too utilitarian. Perhaps a book? Jongin has tons of books lying all over the trailer—behind the seats, under the sofa, inside the tiny dresser in his room, even in one of the overhead cupboard in the kitchen. But Kyungsoo doesn’t know much about books and he doesn’t want to get something Jongin won’t enjoy. 

Maybe a fandom trinket? Which fandom though? Kyungsoo thinks about the possibilities as he walks by a curiosity shop. An item catches his eye. He stands in front of the display window and his mouth slowly spreads into a smile. _I’m such a dork for him._

“E-Excuse me?”

Taking a step back, Kyungsoo inspects the man standing way too close to him. “Yes?”

“Are you All-Seeing Do?” the man asks. He’s dressed in a nice suit, but the fabric is all wrinkled and filthy in places. There’s an unpleasant smell coming off him as well.

All the muscles in Kyungsoo’s body tense up.

“Remember me?” The man runs a hand through his blonde, oily hair. “I went to you with my fiancée a few months ago.”

_Fuck_. Now Kyungsoo remembers him. He takes a subtle step back wanting to put some distance between them and fast. “Mr. Han. Yes. H-How are things with—”

“She left! Just as you Saw.” Han lets out a cruel laugh, but his eyes actually look sad. “Not only that. She outed me! Got me kicked out from my job, disowned by my family…Did you See it?” He asks softly, an edge of anger sliding into his words. “Did you See all that and not tell me?”

“I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo says. It’s never enough, but he always says it. Even if he didn’t See whatever disaster came after his vision, he always apologizes. 

Han darts forward and grabs Kyungsoo by the front of his shirt with both hands. “You’re sorry?”

Heart in his throat, Kyungsoo says, “L-Let me go.”

“You ruined my gods damned life and you’re sorry?” Han snarls.

“Mr. Han, please, calm down.” Kyungsoo keeps trying to pull away and break free, but Mr. Han is deceptively strong.

The punch comes out of nowhere and Kyungsoo finds himself on the floor. Half his face feels numb for a second or two and then the pain comes. He opens his mouth in a silent, pained, yell and tried to roll over. But then another blow lands on his torso. Air rushes out of his lungs, and Kyungsoo thinks he might get sick all over the mall’s floor.

“If she hadn’t become suspicious by your vision, she would never have found out!”

Getting up and moving away is a struggle when dazed. Kyungsoo only manages to crawl some steps away, before Mr. Han lays into him with a barrage of fists and kicks. There’s yelling and screaming and crying and begging. Kyungsoo curls in on himself and tries to endure it. This is a punishment he kind of deserves after all.

Suddenly, the blows stop raining down on him. Everything hurts and it’s hard to focus on what’s happening. His ears are ringing and his left eye is completely dark. Kyungsoo pads his fingers around and finds the skin over his check and eye completely puffed. 

There’s a scuffle nearby, loud yelling, and then hands descend on Kyungsoo again. He flinches back thinking he’s about to be hit, but the hands are soothing. Kyungsoo blinks and Yeolie’s and Sehun’s faces come into view.

Kyungsoo groans and tries to get up.

“For fucks sake, lie still,” Yeolie says, kneeling beside him and pushing him down. Her hair is a wild mess as if she’d been fighting too. Was she hurt? Kyungsoo tries to asks her but ends up coughing.

Sehun kneels on his other side and helps him lie down again. “They’re calling a medic now.”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo whispers, wincing when his lower lip stings. Probably split. “I really ruined your day, didn’t I?”

Yeolie’s eyes glow for a second, reminding Kyungsoo she’s a werewolf and especially dangerous when pissed. “Shut up and stop being an idiot.”

“Jongin is going to kill us.” Sehun’s words drip with fear that’s equally reflected in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mountain of Feels? More like a Mountain of Words! This was the chapter that never ended T^T The gift Kyungsoo sees on the shop window that he wanted to buy for Jongin was a set of Star Wars T-shirts with the well-known Lei and Han Solo quote “I love you. I know.”
> 
> Stomp on me with your platform boots, Yeolie <3
> 
> I hereby apologize to al Luhan stans, not because I made him a villain, but because I made him a STINKY villain >.< (AVERT YOUR EYES DEAR PROMPTER) I can assure you all police officer Kim Minseok, took him to the station and then helped him out. Probably lent him a helping hand, invited him to stay over at his place while Han decided what to do with his life, maybe even found him a low-paying job somewhere, that Han will no doubt hate but be grateful for, he’ll be so grateful to Minseok, and feelings will bloom and be reciprocated and all will be well because #xiuhanlives in our hearts and fics <’3


	5. Wolf Rocket & The What-Ifs

Jongin yawns and stretches in bed, pleased when his side doesn’t twinge or ache. He curls up again, pulling his pillow close and grabbing the book he’s been reading all day long. It’s a contemporary romance between a sculpture artist and a high school science teacher slash forensic detective. The setting is a small town and, as a newcomer, the teacher is all shy and cute, but also tenacious. Just like Kyungsoo.

If only real life was as easy as fiction.

If only romance followed a set of pre-established steps—meet cute, resistance, growing closer, giving in, disagreement, dark moment, resolution—all ending in that most sought out happily ever after.

Real life is never as clean cut or linear, and in Jongin’s experience, happily ever after simply doesn’t exist. Not even when Seen in a vision. He can’t imagine the disappointment seers and clairvoyants have to live with by getting to Feel the happiest of visions knowing it’s all an illusion. Or maybe most of them are like Kyungsoo, who blindly believe the vision can and will come true if only they work hard enough at it.

Jongin sighs as he remembers Kris words.

_Are you going to screw it up this time as well?_

Back then, he’d focused on confronting the vision, running towards the not happily ever after to deal with it on time, and still…that’s exactly what he’d gotten. Unhappiness. They hadn’t dealt with it. They’d just drifted apart, stopped being together, and then Kris had ended things.

_We could’ve remained friends for all you know._

Jongin had forgotten to live in the present then, but not anymore.

Pulling the pillow closer, Jongin grabs the colorful embroidered cloth hidden underneath it. The attached coins chime and clink as he presses it to his face and inhales the now-familiar and very addictive scent. _Kyungsoo_. Jongin’s present is filled with Kyungsoo. The way he’s incorporated into Jongin’s life has been almost seamless. But how can Jongin trust Kyungsoo when the man is still wholeheartedly focused on the vision. Does he even like the Jongin standing in front of him and not just the idea of the future he glimpsed?

Jongin groans. Why did things have to be so complicated? Back when Kyungsoo asked for them to date, he’d refused. But in the two months they’ve traveled together, Jongin has been doing everything in his power to open up to Kyungsoo and get to know him. It was a surprise when their friendship turned out to be not only fun, but also easy, familiar. Kyungsoo fit with Jongin in a way he hadn’t thought possible. And the thing is, he fit in with the crew as well. Seeing Kyungsoo interacting with the crew during shows and then waiting for Jongin after the final trick always left Jongin breathless from all the joy exploding in his chest.

There is no point in denying he wants Kyungsoo. Being in the same room with Kyungsoo always starts a battle of wills between Jongin, his brain, and his raging hard dick. He’s taken to jerking off twice a day, and sometimes even that isn’t enough. But the physical is easy. It’s the feelings that come with it all that scare Jongin the most. Wanting _more_ with Kyungsoo. Wanting that vision of them getting married and having a life together to become true.

What if he reaches for it and it crumbles to dust like before?

What if he _doesn’t_ reach for it and it crumbles all the same?

What if—

Loud knocking interrupts his dark spiral of thoughts.

Jongin sits up in bed and frowns when whoever is at the door doesn’t come in. These days, the crew simply walks in. If it was Yeolie, Sehun, Suho, or Kyungsoo they wouldn’t have even bothered with knocking.

The banging comes again, prompting Jongin to frown harder and get up in a rush. After pulling on a shirt, he walks to the door and pushes it open. “What—”

Yeolie and Sehun stand together, eyes wide and slightly trembling. 

Jongin can almost smell the fear wafting from them, and it sends his wolf into alert mode. “What happened?” He steps outside and looks around the dark campsite to find someone is missing. His stomach goes cold. “Where’s Kyungsoo?”

“Now, Jongin, calm down,” Yeolie says in her best reasonable tone. She’s used that same tone when suggesting a new fire installation involving dynamite and barrels of napalm for the show. Jongin doesn’t trust it at all. “Kyungsoo is okay.”

Slowly, Jongin turns and narrows his eyes. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

“He is!” Yeolie is quick to reassure, but her smile is one hundred percent forced. “He’s okay.”

Sehun visibly swallows and nods.

“Where. Is. He.” Jongin’s claws come out and by the way Sehun gasps, he knows his eyes have turned icy blue.

“W-We left him with Lay so he could clean up the blood—”

“What!?” Jongin roars.

“Not so loud…”

Jongin whirls and finds Kyungsoo emerging from the darkness, striding towards them with a funny gait. He holds his breath, because it’s clear something is wrong.

Once Kyungsoo gets nearer and the light from inside the open trailer door illuminates his form, Jongin goes shock-still. The skin around Kyungsoo’s left eye is now red and purple, all puffed up until only a sliver of pupil can be seen. There’s a long scrape along his jaw and his lip is split. From the way Kyungsoo is holding his side, Jongin knows there’s more bruising and damage along his torso.

Jongin’s anger is like a nuclear blast, momentarily silent as the mushroom cloud of disbelief expands upwards, but then the blast wave of rage hits and it is chaos. His arms sprout black wolf fur and his nails fully extend to claws. His eye’s lock on Yeolie and Sehun who at least have the common sense to stay still and not run.

Yeolie casts her eyes down as a show of respect to an alpha, but that doesn’t calm Jongin at all. “A human man attacked him. We’re not sure why.”

Jongin growls and steps right up to them, exhaling harshly. “Where in the hells were you?”

Sehun’s eyes dart to Kyungsoo. “W-We’d separated for shopping and didn’t see—”

“I told you to stay close!” Jongin’s roar turns into a howl as his face completes the shift.

Kyungsoo moves between Jongin and the now cowering figures. “Calm down,” he says, raising his hands in a placating gesture and wincing. “It’s not their fault.”

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo’s cut and scraped palms and snarls above his head at the others.

“I told them to split and meet up later,” Kyungsoo says, still calm and blocking every attempt Jongin does to get by him. “The man came right up to me and I didn’t think…I didn’t realize his intentions until it was too late.”

“Who was it? Tell me.” When he gets his paws on the man, Jongin will rip him apart for daring to touch Kyungsoo. The possessiveness of the statement scares him, but he can’t worry about that now. Not when Kyungsoo is hurting and someone needs to fucking answer for it.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo slams his palms on Jongin’s chest and yells, “Stop acting like such a dick! I said I’m fine.”

Incredulously blinking down at Kyungsoo, Jongin wants both to rail at him to be more careful and to pull him in for a kiss for being so crazy as to hit an enraged werewolf. Gods, Kyungsoo is gorgeous when he’s all fired up like this. Carefully, he takes Kyungsoo’s hands and draws them away so the scrapes don’t get irritated against the surface of his shirt. He wants to drop a kiss on each of them, but half-shifted like this means the gesture would be more teeth and drool than anything.

“I’m fine, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers, even with his eyes full of unshed tears and pain.

Jongin brushes the back of his hand over Kyungsoo’s cheek, the one opposite his black eye.

A snicker breaks the silence. “Think we should get the popcorn?”

Jongin lets go and takes a swipe at Sehun who luckily has quick reflexes and flits away. Yeolie jumps away too and, with a grin and a wave, runs away after the vampire. It takes every ounce of self-control Jongin has not to go after them. He still clenches his jaw hard enough for his teeth to ache. _Kyungsoo is the priority. Kyungsoo needs you.  
_  
But at the moment, Kyungsoo is giving him an unimpressed look. “If you’re done acting like a caveman, I’m going to bed.”

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s elbow and pulls him inside the trailer before his brain catches up to what he’s doing. He rolls with it. “You’re staying here tonight.”

Red stains Kyungsoo’s cheeks, and he opens his mouth no doubt to yell at Jongin again, but then he sighs. “Not even gonna fight you. I’m so tired.”

Neither of them talks as they get ready for bed that night. Kyungsoo’s almost asleep on his feet as Jongin hands him a new toothbrush in the bathroom. Jongin is too afraid that if he opens his mouth something like a confession will come out. He finds an icepack for Kyungsoo’s eye and hands it over. The lie in bed, each to one side with an ocean of empty sheets between them. 

After fifteen minutes of this, Jongin turns on his side. His eyes roam all over Kyungsoo whose back is to him, but even then, he still feels anxious. Then he notices a scratch on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. _Gods fucking dammit_.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin whispers, unable to keep the anguish from his voice.

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo answers quickly, revealing he hadn’t been sleeping either. “Go to sleep.”

“I can’t…knowing you’re hurt…” Jongin exhales and shifts in bed. “My wolf won’t let me.” It’s a weak ass excuse and he knows it.

Kyungsoo shifts on the bed, the crinkle of the icepack loud inside the tiny room. “I’m fine, Jongin. It’s fine. Really.”

It’s not fine. It’s so beyond fine that it’s not even in the same dimension. Jongin practically trembles with the need to make things better, with the need to comfort. He can’t help himself and reaches out to brush his fingers over Kyungsoo’s dark hair. Kyungsoo shivers under his touch and then lets out a sigh, relaxing under Jongin’s hand. Being allowed to do this makes Jongin’s chest feel full, so full. A future where he can’t do this anymore is unthinkable. 

Anxiety sets in, followed by doubt. _What if I screw this up? What if we don’t have a future?_ Jongin is about to move away when Kyungsoo reaches back, grabs Jongin’s hand, and pulls him. Kyungsoo’s touch silences all the voices.

Jongin allows himself to be tugged and curls up behind Kyungsoo, sliding an arm over his waist and pulling him close. He buries his nose on the back of Kyungsoo’s head, inhales softly, and falls asleep with the smell of his mate soothing his heart.

*

Morning comes with a whole set of unasked questions, awkward silences, and anxious glances. Jongin quickly jumps out of bed and excuses himself, telling Kyungsoo to sleep a bit more while Jongin finds breakfast. The errand also gives him the opportunity to walk by Yeolie and Baekhyun’s trailer and get the full story of what happened the day before.

Jongin returns to his trailer after half-an-hour and finds Kyungsoo seated at the table with coffee in hand. His bruises are darker and even more noticeable in the daylight, but at least the swelling around his eye has gone down quite a bit after applying ice all night. “Hey. Sorry I’m late. I brought blueberry waffles.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo absently touches the area around his eye.

Jongin sets everything on the table, and then gently grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist and pulls his hand away. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“Only when I touch it.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s fine. I’ll just ice it some more.”

“Would you stop saying that? It’s not fine!” Jongin reins in his temper as best as he can and tries again. “Why didn’t you fight back? Why didn’t you press charges?”

Kyungsoo sips his coffee. “Can you blame a man who has lost it all because he received a vision from me?”

Jongin snarls, because that is such a bullshit answer. How can he blame himself for something that’s out of his control?

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You are such a beast.” 

Ignoring the out of sync thump of his heart at the endearing way Kyungsoo says that, Jongin settles his arms over the table and leans in. “Yes, I am a beast. A werewolf. I never pretend to be anything else. How about you, though? A clairvoyant. You See and Feel. But why are you acting like you have control over the content or the outcome of a vision, huh?”

“Explain that to them,” Kyungsoo snaps, his temper flaring as swiftly as Jongin’s. “I know it’s not my fault, but I still feel guilty for playing a part. All my life, people have both loved me and hated me for my gift. Every relationship I’ve ever had has ended the second I’ve given an unfavorable vision!” His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are quickly filling with tears. “I _know_ it’s not my fault. But this is how it’s always been.”

“Maybe it shouldn’t be,” Jongin says through gritted teeth.

In a softer tone, Kyungsoo says, “I’m used to it. It’s not the first time I’ve been attacked.”

Jongin stands. He needs to remember to breathe or else he’ll explode, or pass out from anger or something. “You shouldn’t get used to living like this if it makes you so unhappy, and even less if it ends up with you like this. Why are you settling for less than you deserve, Kyungsoo?”

The tears finally overflow and roll down Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Because whenever I try to reach for happiness, it gets snatched away.”

_Fuck_. Jongin wants to break something, or punch himself in the fucking face, because he understands what Kyungsoo is saying. He reached for happiness, for the vision of a better future, and Jongin told him to get lost. Not once, but twice. Even when Kyungsoo asked for them to date, Jongin said he didn’t have time for a relationship. Yet even in the face of all that rejection, Kyungsoo is still here with him.

Every pump of his heart is like a knife stabbing into his chest. Unable to stand it, Jongin holds out a hand for Kyungsoo, and says, “Come here.” With a soft pull, he brings Kyungsoo closer and wraps him up in his arms. Kyungsoo cries into Jongin’s chest, and Jongin holds him tighter, but still careful of his injuries. Just like the other times, it’s like the world comes into balance when they embrace and an undeniable rightness encompasses the moment as they cling to each other and bask in the comfort it brings them.

Tired and emotionally wrung out, Kyungsoo goes back to sleep after that. 

Jongin makes sure he takes some pain meds and has a new frozen ice pack ready to press against his face. Jongin also asks him to eat something, but Kyungsoo begs off to leave it for later. So, Jongin ends up eating breakfast alone, which sucks for all kinds of reasons. He’s used to having Kyungsoo there, chatting with him, having a good and relaxed time which makes his entire day better. Also, ever since he saw Kyungsoo hurt his wolf has been pouring out anxious energy that Jongin can’t quite tamp down unless he has eyes on Kyungsoo.

Standing up to go check on Kyungsoo, Jongin halts when a knock comes at the trailer door. He glares, but goes open it all the same before the noise comes again and wakes Kyungsoo. Jongin swings the door open and narrows his eyes at…Suho.

“Hey, have you seen Kyungsoo?” Suho asks, a frown settled deep into his brows. “I heard he was hurt yesterday and Sehun told me he didn’t stay at his trailer last night—”

“He slept with me,” Jongin says.

Suho’s mouth snaps shut and his brows arch up high on his forehead.

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Slept. Nothing more.”

A chuckle. “Sounds like someone is grumpy about that.”

Jongin growls. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Woah, hey.” Suho puts his hands up in surrender. “Calm down. I’m just teasing.”

Sagging against the door, Jongin lets out a big exhale. “Sorry. I’m just…worried about Soo.”

Suho has been his manager since the very beginning. The man has acted the role of father, brother, and confidant on multiple occasions. He knows Jongin inside and out, so it’s not a surprise when he says, “You really like him, don’t you?”

Jongin doesn’t answer, but he does open the door wider and lets Suho inside. They sit at the table where Suho helps himself to a cup of coffee, and Jongin simply stares at the closed bedroom door.

Suho blows on the cup, trying to cool the liquid. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know.” And it’s the truth. He’s so torn about the possibilities that he can’t take a step in any direction.

“For a moto trickster, you sure don’t take any risks in life,” Suho says.

Jongin clenches his jaw. “What are you talking about?”

“How many relationships you’ve had since Kris?” Suho waits a beat for Jongin’s answer, and when it doesn’t come, he continues, “That’s right. None!” 

“Lower your voice,” Jongin hisses.

Suho glances in the direction of the bedroom, then looks back at Jongin. “You never take a chance on anyone. But I’m telling you this now. If you let Kyungsoo go, you’re going to regret it for the rest of your life.”

Jongin pushes the heels of his palms into his eyes and groans. When he lets go, he looks at Suho. “Is regret more painful than getting my heart broken when things turn to shit and he leaves me?”

“Is that what this is about?” Suho leans forward, dark brown eyes intense as ever. “Jongin…risking your heart is part of life. It’s painful, uncertain, and terrifying, but so fucking rewarding when it works out. Do you really want to miss your chance at a possible future with Kyungsoo?”

When asked so bluntly, the answer is so easy. “No.” Jongin’s heart can tremble in doubt whenever it wants, but he will push it pass any fear if it means a sliver of a chance to keep Kyungsoo in his life. “ _No_ , I will _not_ miss his chance with Kyungsoo.”

“Well, then, that’s your answer. The fun part is, now you get to tell him.” Suho’s grin is evil, and he suddenly calls out, “Good morning!”

Jongin freezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The novel Jongin has been reading all day is According to Design by Nicole Dennis. It's book six of the Southern Charm series. It’s a sweet as fuck series, although I didn’t really get into it until book three. Any other gay romance readers out there? Pls come talk to me n.n/


	6. The Clairvoyant vs His Heart

Bright sunlight falls in veils over the rumpled bed sheets. Kyungsoo moves his fingers, his sleepy eyes focused on how the light makes his skin glow and highlights his abraded skin. The relaxed and warm feeling in his muscles is pleasant enough that he doesn’t even think about moving, until his brain catches up to the events of the night before.

Kyungsoo sits up.

The argument with Jongin, the way Kyungsoo ended up rage-screaming all his most vulnerable thoughts. “Oh gods.” He groans and covers his face in his hands, inevitably wincing when his fingers brush over his eye. The attack, the pain, the guilt, the ensuing argument when they returned and Jongin went all werewolf on their ass.

At first, he thought Jongin was just being his dickish self, but then Kyungsoo had understood that the werewolf’s rage had come out of concern. More than concern? But Jongin wasn’t supposed to like him like that, right? Jongin, who kept turning Kyungsoo away at the slightest hint of feelings. And yet he’d personally taken care of the hurt and defeated Kyungsoo last night, making sure he felt safe and protected. Going so far as to cuddle him. 

But that was before Kyungsoo had word vomited all his feels right before breakfast.

Kyungsoo chuckles at himself, a sad sound he isn’t embarrassed to voice when alone. “I really am destroying any chance of the vision coming true.”

Indulging in a minute more of self-pity, Kyungsoo gets out of bed and walks out of the room intent on finding Jongin and assessing the damage. Maybe he should wait to eat first this time, since his stomach is making its anger at not being fed known. It’s his luck that he doesn’t have to go far, and there’s food waiting for him too. 

Jongin and Suho are seated at the kitchen table chatting in low voices. “Good morning,” Suho calls out once he notices Kyungsoo, and shoots him genuine smile. “Though it’s more like noon-ish.”

Jongin freezes for a second and then turns in his seat. He scans Kyungsoo’s form from top to bottom. “How are you feeling?” he asks, his tone carefully neutral and his expression unreadable.

“A bit sore,” Kyungsoo answers, still trying to figure out Jongin’s mood. It’s only when he notices Suho arching one dark eyebrow that he replays his words, and a flash of heat overcomes his cheeks. “I mean my body is sore. B-Because of the fight. Not because of…anything else.”

Jongin frowns while Suho fails to cover up a grin behind a mug of coffee. “You two have to be more careful of wording.”

Kyungsoo darts into the bathroom to relieve himself, and to suffer his embarrassment without an audience. He splashes water on his face, enjoying the coolness it brings to his eye. When he comes back out, Jongin herds him to take a seat and then prepares a breakfast plate for him. Apparently, his protective instincts are still running high. 

Once he’s done, the werewolf just sort of stands there. 

Staring.

“Um, thank you.” Kyungsoo takes a bite out of his omelet. “It’s really good.”

Tension leaves Jongin in a visible wave, from his shoulders lowering to the unclenching of his hands and a big, weary sigh. He’s probably at the end of his patience with all the mess Kyungsoo has brought into his life. Kyungsoo shovels more food into his mouth and tries not to be too disappointed and the attitude change. Pissy Jongin is better than a defeated one.

Suho resumes his conversation with Jongin while Kyungsoo eats. They’re discussing a new trick for Jongin to try out and perform for the Human Realm audiences.

“It’s good to always have a special extra something for each realm.” Suho explains to Kyungsoo, who has been quietly devouring his breakfast but totally listening in as well. “An exclusive. Something they know the other realm hasn’t had a chance to see.”

Kyungsoo nods. He can understand how exclusivity could bring in better crows, but how much more awesome could the tricks get? They were already great in Kyungsoo’s opinion, and after months of watching the performances, he still wasn’t tired of them. “What do you guys have planned?”

Jongin leans back against the kitchen counter and crosses his arms. It’s the same position Jongin had taken that first night. Kyungsoo swallows at the images that assault him and tries to focus on what Jongin is saying. “…so, Yeolie thought it would be cool to light the ramp itself on fire.”

Kyungsoo chokes on his orange juice and coughs until his throat is clear. “Sounds really dangerous,” he manages to say, and accept the napkin Suho passes him.

Jongin grins, a move that is pure Wolf Rocket cockiness and flirt. “The higher the danger, the happier the crowd when I land it.”

Breakfast suddenly sits heavy in Kyungsoo stomach, making it churn. He doesn’t need a vision to see all the ways a trick like that could go wrong. “What if you don’t?”

“Then our very efficient medical team better be ready to drag my busted ass out of there in a stretcher.” Jongin laughs along with Suho at what is clearly meant to be a joke.

But there’s nothing funny about this. 

Seeing red, Kyungsoo slams his hands on the table, making plates and utensils clink. “Baekhyun and Lay are hardly an expert medical team!” The laughter stops like someone just unplugged the amp’s cord and the audio is no more. Kyungsoo doesn’t break for breath and continues, “What if you get seriously injured and they can’t treat you on time? What if there’s nothing to treat because you d—” 

Kyungsoo chokes on the word, he can’t even think it. Taking a deep breath, he calmly says, “You’re not doing it.”

Jongin is still breathing hard from all the laughing, and he wipes the mirth tears from his eyes with both hands. “You can’t be serious.” His look quickly turns from confusion to shock and then anger once he realizes Kyungsoo is serious as fuck.

Suho stands. “We, uh, can continue this later,” he says and quickly excuses himself. The trailer door closes with a clang behind him.

Taking the now empty seat, Jongin faces Kyungsoo. “Want to explain to me what the actual fuck?”

Kyungsoo clenches his jaw. There’s a tight ball of emotion rolling inside his chest. There’s so much he wants to say, but he knows it won’t be well received. He settles for, “Don’t do the trick.”

“Why the hell not?” Jongin glares, his brown eyes studying Kyungsoo with an intensity that makes Kyungsoo both swoon and want to run away.

“Because you can get hurt.” Kyungsoo hates how tiny his voice has gotten, so he clears his throat and says louder. “It’s a ridiculous idea for a trick anyways.”

Jongin huffs, anger disappearing from his face. He runs a hand through his hair. “Kyungsoo, there’s always a risk involved in moto tricks. It’s part of our lifestyle.”

“I know that,” Kyungsoo snaps. “I’ve been traveling with you enough to know you all have a different definition of self-preservation than the rest of us do.” 

The pleased little chuckle Jongin lets out, makes Kyungsoo’s heart ache. What if there’s a future where he doesn’t get to hear it anymore? 

“Don’t do it. Not this time.” Kyungsoo across the table at Jongin, pleading him to understand. “Please.”

Jongin leans forward and settles his hands over Kyungsoo’s where they rest on the table clenched into white-knuckled fists. “I can’t promise I won’t get hurt, but nothing bad will happen. The crew will make sure of it. I trust them with my life.”

Kyungsoo swallows and wills the sting in his eyes to stop, because he sure as hell doesn’t want to turn into a blubbering mess in front of Jongin for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. He knows the topic is a sore subject, but maybe if Jongin understood where Kyungsoo was coming from. “The only thing that surely changes a vision is death.”

Jongin’s nostrils flare and he sits back, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hands as if they suddenly burned him. “I can’t believe this shit.”

“Jongin, please listen—”

“No! Why the hell are you still holding onto the possibility of a future?” For some reason, Jongin looks on the verge of tears himself, but Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why. “Don’t you get it? What you Saw doesn’t matter. What matters is the here and now.”

“And this is me, right now, telling you to not take this unnecessary risk. Please.” Kyungsoo waits a beat, then two, but Jongin seems resolute to go forward with the plan. “The crowd already loves the show! Why push your luck?”

Jongin sighs. “It’s what I do as a moto trickster. It’s my job,” he says, voice heavy with disappointment or sadness. “I’m going to do this, and I’m not gonna die.”

“You don’t know that. You don’t know the future.”

Standing, Jongin steps closer and leans over him. “Neither do you.” He brushes a kiss over Kyungsoo’s cheek. “This is my choice. _My_ choice, Soo.”

For the next three days, there are no flirty breakfasts, teasing lunches, or loving dinners. The next three nights are also empty of late night talks and laughter, of warm caresses and soft glances. It’s pure hell and Kyungsoo is at his breaking point by the time show-day arrives. They’ve not spoken a single word to each other, but Kyungsoo swallows his fear and anger, and slides into trailer to help Wolf Rocket get ready.

Jongin stands in his room, pulling the flame-retardant mesh suit up and struggling with how the fabric rolls up and bunches up as he pulls. He’s sort of in a tangle when he turns and blinks his warm brown eyes at Kyungsoo. They just stare at each other for a long moment, and something in Kyungsoo’s chest lifts, making him breathe easier.

Kyungsoo goes to Jongin and pulls at the fabric until it goes over Jongin’s torso and wide shoulders. After the mesh goes the outer suit, which is easier to pull up, but Kyungsoo still helps, letting his hands roam all over to make sure it goes on smoothly over Jongin’s body and that there are no tears or defects in it.

Last is the boots. Kyungsoo makes Jongin sit on the bed while he kneels between Jongin’s legs to slide the boots and buckle them up. The sensation of Jongin’s gaze on him is intense, but Kyungsoo focuses on his task. When he’s done, he sits there looking at the floor.

Jongin doesn’t move, but he sighs softly. “Kyungsoo….”

Kyungsoo moves in and wraps his arms around Jongin’s middle. He presses his face onto Jongin’s chest. “Don’t break my heart.”

Jongin hugs Kyungsoo back, and drops a kiss on the top of his head. “Wait for me on the other side.”

Kyungsoo nods, but doesn’t let go yet.

* * *

The crowd goes wild the moment Wolf Rocket appears atop the ramp. They stomp and clap and scream, a primal tune that makes Kyungsoo’s entire body vibrate as he sits on those bleachers waiting to watch the love of his life do the impossible.

Wolf Rocket salutes the crowd.

Everyone stands.

Kyungsoo is about to follow when his vision goes dark.

He Sees.

He Feels.

 

 

_Fire and smoke._

_And screams._

_His screams.  
_

 

Kyungsoo blinks and his vision clears just in time to see Wolf Rocket accelerate his moto and let go of the break. 

Heart in his throat, Kyungsoo screams, “Jongin!”

* * *

Whether you’re a patient, a visitor, or a passerby, hospitals suck the life out of you. Kyungsoo has been inside one only a handful of times. During those times, he was mostly preoccupied about his own injuries to care about anything else. But now he’s hyper aware of every little sensory detail that sets his nerves on edge—the too-soft colors on the walls, the sharp antiseptic smell, the underlying hum of the artic-cold aircon, the pastel-scrub crew of nurses looking at them with concern. The combination has Kyungsoo feeling anxious, even though he’s numb inside.

How can he be so anxious and jittery and yet still feel numb?

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo stands and starts pacing. When Yeolie gives him a warning growl, he remembers why he’d been sitting in the first place. She’d pushed him onto the chair and told him to calm the fuck down because he was making everyone else jumpy. A crew of jumpy otherworlders in a human hospital was a recipe for trouble, so Kyungsoo had huffed but remained seated. 

Now, Kyungsoo glares at her and paces away down the long hallway. Gods, how can they act so calm about this? Though he guesses the crew is used to accidents by now. Or maybe they’re just really good at hiding it. He sure as hell isn’t. 

Even after Seeing and Feeling it in the vision, Kyungsoo hadn’t been ready for the loudness of the crash, the ensuing screams from thousands of fans, or the yelled commands by the crew as they raced to get Jongin out from the under the trashed and flaming bike. And he sure as fuck had not been ready for his heart to squeeze so hard it left him reeling and breathless, unable to think of the possibility of losing Jongin. Of not seeing his smile, not hearing his laugh, not experiencing his touch.

Numb.

Numb.

Numb.

Is this the way the body protects itself? Numbing everything when it hurts too much to…exist? Maybe it’s better this way. To not feel, because the hurricane of emotion inside him would surely destroy him if it was set free.

Wandering down another hallway, Kyungsoo starts to breathe easier. Moving and remembering he has to in fact breathe is helping. Is this how his clients feel when the vision Seen turns to shit? If so, then they totally are right in wanting to kick Kyungsoo’s ass. 

Kyungsoo stops abruptly. There’s no one for him to rage at for a faulty vision, no one but himself. 

_What does the vision matter if I lose him?_

It didn’t matter one bit.

This is what Jongin had been saying all along, what Kris kept reminding him during each phone conversation, and what Kyungsoo had so blindly disregarded. Only the present mattered. And now it might be too late to make things right with Jongin. The hallway gets blurry and it takes a moment for Kyungsoo to understand it’s because tears have formed in his eyes.

“Fuck.” He rubs his hands over his face, brushes away the tears as harshly as he can.

“Are you All-Seeing Do?”

Kyungsoo wants to scream at the universe for not giving him a gods damned break. “Yes, it’s me,” he says, resigned to a hateful speech or another attack. He doesn’t care anymore.

The nurse surges forward and wraps him in a tight and all-encompassing hug. She trembles in his arms and he can feel the wetness on his shoulder that means tears. “Thank you,” she says. “I know these simple words don’t convey the depth of my gratitude, but from the bottom of my heart…thank you.”

The name comes to Kyungsoo suddenly—Irene—as his brain makes the connection between her soft-spoken words and a younger face he saw some years ago. But why is she thanking him? “I don’t…know what to say.”

Irene pulls back from the hug, uncaring of letting him see her all tearful and blotchy. She keeps a hold of his hands. “Do you remember me? My boyfriend and I stopped by your tent once. You did a reading and Saw me move to the city to live my life, alone.” Her voice lowers. “That night, after we left the carnival, was the first time he beat me.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. _Another life ruined by my visions._ “I’m so sorry.”

“No! Listen.” Irene tightens her hold. “That night...It was your words that gave me the courage to leave. You’d Seen it. So, I knew if I stood strong, if I fought through the hurt and betrayal, I could do it. And I did!”

A little floored by her passionate speech, Kyungsoo can only stare at her with wide-eyed amazement. He’d given her courage? His vision had helped her?

Irene is crying now. “I moved to the city, I finished my nursing degree. I even found myself a nice and loving man. Our daughter just turned two a few months ago.” She laughs. “I’ve been wanting to visit the carnival and seek you out, but parenting and nursing don’t leave much free time. Finding you here, it’s almost like fate.”

And Kyungsoo believes her. Just as this moment in time has become important to her, it has also become important to Kyungsoo. In this moment, he realizes that it’s not _always_ that his visions ruin a life. They also serve to help people. Kyungsoo has been blinded by all the bad experiences, but now that he thinks about it, there have been a few thank yous along the years.

Kyungsoo smiles at Irene. “I think I have to thank you, too.”

Irene tilts her head. “Oh?”

Before he can answer, someone calls his name.

“Kyungsoo!” Sehun waves at him and ignores the reproving glares of the nearby nurses. 

Kyungsoo gives Irene one last quick hug, and then hurries back to where Sehun, Yeollie, and the rest of the crew stand around Suho.

“…broken and not sure how well it’ll heal,” Suho is saying. “Jongin was very lucky and he’ll recover, but Wolf Rocket will have to take it easy from now on.”

There’s a collective exhale from the crew, and then they’re hugging each other, encouraging words being murmured—“Everything will be okay” and “Thank the gods” and “Who will take his place next show?”

Kyungsoo only has one thing to ask. “Can I see him?”

After Suho speaks at length with the nurses and the lead doctor, they allow Kyungsoo in the intensive care unit for an unfairly short visit. There are beds all along the wall, most of them occupied. Kyungsoo doesn’t focus his gaze on any of the occupants, or the machines and tubes attached to them. He follows the nurse to a curtained off corner.

“The medications have induced a partial shift so he can heal faster,” the nurse says, before pulling the curtain back. “Keep this closed and I’ll come for you in ten.”

Grabbing onto the rail at the foot of the bed, Kyungsoo stares at Jongin. He’s asleep, looking very peaceful except for the unnatural stillness of his body that alerts to unconsciousness. His claws are out, and there’s werewolf hair around his cheeks and chin, but the partial shift is almost gone leaving behind tanned skin full of bruises and scrapes. Does that mean the medicines weren’t working or that they were working and he was healing so he didn’t need to be half-shifted?

_Gods. Take a breath and calm down_.

Kyungsoo walks around the bed and stands at Jongin’s side. Why the hell had he spent so much time focused on the future instead of what was right in front of him? He reaches down and takes one of Jongin’s hairy-wolf hands in his own. “I’m here with you. Here in the present. You hear me?” He swallows past the knot that quickly forms in his throat. “And I’m staying by your side. _My_ choice, Jongin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew there was something missing from Kyungsoo’s character arch, but it wasn’t until sweet nurse Irene appeared on the page that I realized what it was—acceptance. Kyungsoo needed to realize that he is not to blame for sharing his visions with others. He has no control over people’s choices and so no control over whether they go on to ruin their lives. My meta take on this is that we sometimes focus too much on the daily bad shit that happens, that we forget that awesome day we had last week, or that sweet afternoon we spent with friends or a partner or family. A reminder of the good in the world is nice every once in a while, and Kyungsoo gets that with Irene.


	7. The Wolf & His Love

The moment Jongin opens his eyes a rush of light assault his senses, making him whimper. His friends are there, standing at the foot of his bed and talking in hushed tones. Although, the more he looks around at the white walls and strange bed rails, the more he comes to the conclusion that it is not his bed and they are not in his room. Oh fuck. He’s in a hospital. There was a crash. He went flying, aiming for that landing ramp and Kyungsoo on the other side waiting for him. And then…nada.

“Soo.” Jongin tries to sit up, but the nerve endings in his body decide to wake up as well and scream. Everything hurts like he was ran over by a truck or more like a three-hundred-pound bike landed on him. _Fucking hell_. The heart monitor’s beeps pick up speed alerting his friends to his wakefulness.

Yeolie rushes over. Her hair is a mess and she is wearing one of Baekhyun’s hoodies even though it’s too small on her. “Gods above, stop moving before you break anything else.” She orders Sehun to find a nurse or a doctor spouts, and then continues spouting threats as she pushes Jongin to stay down.

Too exhausted and hurting to fight her, Jongin gives up and lies back. He tries to speak again, but Yeolie shoves a cup of water in his face and makes him drink first. He knows the mothering and the fussing are just covers for nervousness and guilt, so he drinks his water and thanks her. 

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Jongin finally asks, as Sehun returns. 

Yeolie frowns at the vampire. “Where’s the doc?”

“Busy. He’s coming in a minute.”

Jongin doesn’t care about any doctor coming to see him, he wants to know about Kyungsoo. “Guys! Where is Kyungsoo?”

Sehun walks closer to the bed and grins. “The little guy needed rest, so Baekhyun and Suho took him back to camp last night. You should’ve seen the fit he threw. Didn’t want to leave your side for a second.”

Suddenly all the aches don’t matter. Jongin can only feel a warm burst of affection for Kyungsoo. But he is going to be in so much trouble with him. “How long was I out?”

“Five days. You spent two of them in intensive care,” Yeolie says, eyes shimmering. She offers Jongin more water, but he declines and sets the cup on a side table. “You really made us worry this time, asshole.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongin says, smiling a little bit. Risk and worry are part of their lifestyle.

“No, I’m the one who should apologize. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed for the trick before more testing. I’m really, really sorry, Jonginnie.” Yeolie’s words end in a sob, and Sehun throws a comforting arm around her.

Jongin reaches out and squeezes her arm. “You know these things happen. It’s not anyone’s fault.”

Yeolie nods, but continues to cry.

A soft knock comes at the door to the private room. “Sweetheart?” Baekhyun steps inside the room and hurries over to Yeolie’s side when he sees her crying. He envelops her in a hug. Yeolie drapes herself over his smaller frame, and allows herself to be moved to a nearby seat.

Suho appears next, carrying bags full of delicious-smelling food. He smiles upon finding Jongin awake. “Hey, look who’s awake! Just in time for lunch.”

Jongin’s stomach rumbles and he is glad to see his friend and manager, but his attention is solely focused on the last person who enters. A whimper gets lodged in his throat, because Kyungsoo looks like he just went through an accident himself. His clothes hang carelessly on his frame, his skin looks unhealthily pale, and the dark circles under his eyes stand out even more than the fading bruises he already had. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he sees Jongin, and the vivid redness of them speaks of nightmare levels of sleeplessness. He stumbles closer to the bed, gaze roaming over Jongin’s face as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

“Hi, beautiful,” Jongin says and smiles, hoping to put him at east. And hoping against all hope that Kyungsoo answers with one of his own heart-shaped smiles.

However, the simple greeting completely breaks Kyungsoo, and instead of an answering smile, he falls onto Jongin’s lap and starts crying, deep and heartrending sobs that make him tremble. Jongin’s heart bursts and he ignores all pains and aches to gather Kyungsoo and pull him close as best as he can. It’s too awkward with Kyungsoo hanging half off the bed, but Yeolie comes to the rescue and moves Kyungsoo, helping him climb up beside Jongin. Then she herds the rest of the crew out the room.

Jongin continues holding Kyungsoo, rubbing his back in soft circles, murmuring reassuring words, and pressing kisses to the top of his head. A few tears escape him, too. He feels like the most heinous werewolf in the whole two realms to have hurt Kyungsoo this bad, to have made him worry so much. Jongin makes a silent vow that from this day on he will do everything in his power to make Kyungsoo feel safe, protected, and loved.

After a while, Kyungsoo settles down and all that can be heard are sniffles.

“Better?” Jongin asks, still petting Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo pulls back and he is…frowning. Very much scowling. Definitely pissed off glaring. Jongin is so surprised by the change in attitude he yelps when Kyungsoo smacks his arm, jostling him enough for it to hurt. “You scared me half to death,” Kyungsoo rages. “Do you know what it feels like to see the man you love being crushed, and then lying so still and so far away that you can’t do anything?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Jongin sighs, knowing it’s not enough. “I can’t promise you there won’t be other times like this.”

Crossing his arms, Kyungsoo sits back on the edge of the bed. “I get it,” he says grumpily. “This is your career.”

Jongin pauses. He is glad for the understanding tone, but not with the sudden distance he can feel building.

“This is your career. Nothing and no one else matters, right?” 

“That’s not true.”

“That’s how it’s always been and how it always will be.”

“Soo, I lo—”

“Well, let me tell you something, you stubborn-headed werewolf.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are alight with anger and purpose. “ _I_ matter. And as y-your…your friend, I am here to stay and make sure you keep the reckless tricks to a minimum and keep your ass alive. Got it?”

Jongin laughs and falls a little bit more in love with Kyungsoo, with his fire and his big warm heart. Here he is trying to confess and Kyungsoo is still calling him a friend. Jongin hopes to change that status in the next five minutes, and he can only pray to the gods that he is worthy of Kyungsoo.

“Laugh it up all you want. But I’m serious.” Kyungsoo starts moving off the bed.

Jongin’s stomach drops at the thought of losing sight of Kyungsoo even for a second, and he latches onto the back of Kyungsoo’s hoodie. “Don’t go.”

There’s a short, tense second. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder at Jongin, gaze guarded. “Why?”

“Because.” Jongin swallows, nervousness catching up to him. “I want you by my side.”

Turning fully, Kyungsoo regards him with wary eyes. “First you wanted me to leave. Then you told me I could stay for a while. Yet every time I tried to get closer you just shut me off. And now you _want_ me?”

Jongin isn’t offended by the disbelief dripping in those words. After all, from the moment Kyungsoo revealed the vision, Jongin has been pushing him away. Even when they suddenly turned into friendlier terms, Jongin didn’t allow either of them to even think of more.

“Please.” Jongin pulls harder on the hoodie until Kyungsoo is forced to sit back on the bed. He hopes that the truth comes across loud and clear in his next words. 

“I wake up, open my eyes, and hate that you’re not there, that your scent isn’t all over my sheets and your body isn’t near to pull close and cuddle. I hate that when you walk in later with breakfast, you smell of nosy vampire and nosier female wolf, and not of me.” Jongin breathes in deep, seeking out that fresh and earthy scent that he recognizes as Kyungsoo’s. It calms him. “It kills me that after landing a trick, you’re there waiting and I can’t pull you in and kiss the hell out you. And it’s pure torture to even think of you staying behind in the human real when our tour moves on.”

Kyungsoo’s hands tremble as he rushes to brush away his tears. “I don’t believe you.”

Jongin smiles softly. “Do you know how many times I’ve stopped myself from wrapping you in my arms and rubbing all over you so you carry my scent. So that others know you’re mine? I hate that others don’t know you’re mine and that I’m yours. Because I am, Kyungsoo. From that first night we lay together, you took a piece of me. Gods…” He rubs at his own eyes. “Do you know what I hate the most thought?”

Kyungsoo’s lips wobble. “What?”

“That you think I don’t want you.” Jongin didn’t work for his happily ever after with Kris, but he sure as hell going work for it now. “I’m to blame for that. I know. But if I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much you mean to me, then I will do it. Just…Please, say I can.”

A sharp inhale. “W-What are you asking?”

Jongin leans in closer and cradles Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, bringing him closer until all he can see is the man he loves. “Marry me, Soo. Right here, right now.”

Wide eyed and sputtering, Kyungsoo shakes his head in what Jongin hopes is disbelief and not refusal. “But t-the vision—This isn’t how it goes!”

Jongin laughs. “Fuck the vision! I want you in my life however I can have you, and I sure as fuck are not gonna wait for the forces of the universe to make a vision come true.” Jongin breathes hard, his heart racing a mile a minute, and smiles again, brighter than before. “Let’s do things our way on our terms. Marry me, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s lower lip trembles and he bites it. He is silent for so long that doubt starts to rise up in Jongin. _What if Kyungsoo doesn’t want this? What if he’s still hung up on the vision and can’t think of the present? What if—_ His thought snap back when Kyungsoo finally looks at him. 

A syllable has never sounded as good as the one that falls from Kyungsoo’s lips. 

“Yes.”

Jongin captures his mate’s mouth in a kiss that goes on and on and on until the crew comes back and make a noisy mess of catcalls and good wishes. They’re all excited to officially welcome Kyungsoo as part of their family. Where they’ll go from here is anyone’s guess—to the next tour stop (for sure), to Kyungsoo’s home to get his things (very likely), and even to a park venue with lots of willow trees and the perfect setting for a spring wedding (eventually).

 

**One Year Later**

 

Jongin lowers the visor of his motorcycle helmet and smirks. The crowd goes wild at his move since it signals the start of his heart-stopping and totally awesome trick—the Fire Wolf 1000. It’s an improved version of his classic move, but with two jumpers flying at each other from opposite sides. The crowd is already chanting their names.

“Wolf! Rocket! Shock! Tiger! Wolf! Rocket! Shock! Tiger!”

Jongdae, alias Shock Tiger, is a weretiger and the newest member of the crew. They’d found him shortly after trick accident accident a year ago, and he’d been hired on the spot to take Jongin’s slot during their shows while Jongin recovered. Jongdae was fun and charismatic, and the crowd loved him to bits. So, after a full recover Jongin offered him a permanent home with them.

From the other platform, Jongdae salutes, indicating he is ready.

And right after, the cue comes over Jongin’s ear com. “Go for Rocket.”

Adrenaline courses through his system, amplifying every sensation as his pulse speeds up at the sound of his husband’s voice. It doesn’t matter how long it’s been since they took their vows under a willow tree in front of family and friends, the sight, sound, and scent of Kyungsoo always sends emotions rushing through Jongin.

“Rocket is ready, love,” Jongin replies, grinning like a fool.

“Tiger is ready and landing is clear, Rocket. You’re good to go.” The smile and affection in Kyungsoo’s next words is undeniable. “I’ll be waiting with a kiss.”

“How about a full on makeout?” Jongin asks, revving the engine.

Kyungsoo’s words drip with amusement. “For the cameras?”

Jongin laughs out loud. “Hell no! For _me_!”

“Love you,” Kyungsoo says. “Now get down here so I can kiss the hell out of you.”

“Love you too!” Jongin taps his helmet twice. “Rocket is a go.”

With the crowd still chanting and clapping, Jongin holds the break handle tight and revves the engine again and again, making it roar. It’s an anticipation trick for the crowd, but with the promise of Kyungsoo waiting for him, just for him, on the other side, Jongin accelerates and flies free toward his love.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin not only surprised Kyungsoo with marriage, but he surprised me! I just sat there, fingers over the keyboard and my heart pounding, like WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? DID YOU JUST ASK HIM THAT!? WHO ALLOWED YOU, SIR??? I MEAN, ISN’T IT A BIT TOO SOON!? /FLAILS
> 
> The very short epilogue was brought to you by my belief in 100% CERTAIN endings. Also, because I had to slide in ChenKai bros somewhere. You’re welcome. <3

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM to my beta for quickly going over this and providing some much needed critique. To the forkadi mods, thank you for inviting me to participate in this event! 
> 
> Happy Kaisoo Days everyone <3


End file.
